De l'ombre à la lumière
by kama-chan59
Summary: Il était une fois un petit garçon... Comme ça, on dirait un conte de fée, non? Pourtant, ma vie n'est pas un conte de fée, loin de là. Et pourtant, j'aimerais tant qu'elle le devienne. J'ai plongé dans l'ombre il y dix ans de cela. J'aimerais maintenant connaître la lumière.
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteure:**

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic, sur la demande de **Lady dragonnia**. Même si le thème demandé m'a beaucoup plu, je dois avouer que ce n'est pas forcément un univers que je maîtrise parfaitement. Donc, s'il y a certains détails ou certains passages qui vous semblent incorrects ou qui ne vous semblent pas en corrélation avec le monde que j'essaie d'utiliser, je vous demande de m'en excuser par avance. De plus, pour coller au thème, certains personnages risquent de vous paraître un peu OOC. N'oubliez surtout pas qu'il s'agit d'un UA et que certaines personnalités d'origine (comme le côté enfantin de Murasakibara) ne peuvent pas coller avec celle d'un Yakuza.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing:** Aka/Kuro

* * *

 **DE L'OMBRE À LA LUMIÈRE.**

 **Prologue.**

 _POV interne._

Il était une fois un petit garçon … Avec ces mots, on pourrait croire au commencement d'un conte de fée. J'aurais aimé que ce soit le cas. Ce petit garçon, c'est moi, et ma vie n'a rien d'un conte pour enfant. Elle n'avait pourtant pas trop mal commencé. J'ai vécu une vie normale, pas très heureuse mais normale, pendant douze longues années. Ou courtes, ça dépend du point de vue. Personnellement, j'opterais plus pour dire que c'était court. Les dix années qui ont suivi ce soir là m'ont semblé bien plus longues.

Que s'est-il passé, me demanderez-vous? Eh bien, un soir ordinaire, un jeudi, ma vie a basculé à tout jamais. Des hommes sont entrés chez nous alors que j'étais déjà dans mon lit. Ils ont discuté avec mes parents. Et puis, le ton est monté de plus en plus. À la fin, tout le monde criait. Ma mère m'avait dit que ce genre de situation pouvait arriver. Suivant ses instructions, je me suis caché dans ma penderie. Les cris continuaient puis, deux coups de feu. Et puis, plus rien. Plus un bruit. Le silence déchiré par des bruits de pas et de portes qui grincent. Et puis un visage. Son visage.

 **\- C'est fini gamin. Viens avec moi.**

Ce sont les mots qu'il m'a dit. Les premiers. Il m'a attrapé la main et m'a emmené avec lui. En traversant le salon, j'ai vu les corps de mes parents. Il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de réaliser, de pleurer, de crier. Il m'a tiré jusqu'à ce que nous soyons dans sa voiture. Le trajet s'est fait en silence. Je ne savais pas où il m'emmenait. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de mes joues, signe que je pleurais silencieusement la perte de mes parents. Ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs parents du monde, mais ils étaient tout ce que j'avais. Je me disais que ma vie était finie et que je n'avais plus rien. Je ne savais pas à quel point j'avais raison.

La vie telle que je la connaissais était finie à tout jamais. Tout ce que j'avais jusqu'à ce soir là était parti en fumée en quelques secondes, en deux coups de feu. Pour moi, une nouvelle vie commençait. Une de celle que l'on ne choisit pas de son plein grès. Mais nous y reviendrons plus tard.

Une fois arrivés à la demeure de cet homme, il m'a repris la main et m'a tiré jusqu'à son bureau où il m'a fait asseoir.

 **\- Nous devons discuter, tous les deux.**

 **\- C'est vous qui avez tué mes parents, n'est-ce pas?**

 **\- Oui, en effet. Et c'est bien pour cela que nous devons discuter.**

Il m'a expliqué leur trahison envers le clan. Leurs exécutions, c'étaient leurs châtiments. Comme je n'avais rien à voir dans l'histoire, le clan a pris ses responsabilités en me prenant à sa charge. Je devais même me sentir "honoré", soit disant, que l'Oyabun(1) me prenne personnellement sous son aile. C'te bonne blague. Je devais être reconnaissant envers l'assassin de ma famille. Son discours a duré une bonne heure, peut-être plus. Pour résumer, si j'obéissais, que je ne faisais pas de vague, tout irait bien pour moi. J'aurais une éducation, une formation professionnelle et un boulot. Je n'aurais plus à m'occuper de mon avenir.

Reconnaissant ou pas, je n'avais plus rien. Alors, son deal, je n'avais pas vraiment d'autre choix que de l'accepter. En plus, j'étais logé, nourri, blanchi et rémunéré. Je devais juste faire abstraction du fait qu'il avait tué mes parents. Vu les parents qu'ils étaient, ça n'était pas trop difficile non-plus. Et puis c'était ça ou je les rejoignais dans l'autre monde.

 **\- J'accepte.**

 **\- Bien. On va te conduire jusqu'à ta chambre. Tu t'y reposes et demain, les choses sérieuses commenceront.**

J'ai suivi le domestique, je suis entré dans ma chambre et me suis dirigé tout de suite vers la salle de bain attenante. Après une douche bien chaude, je me suis allongé dans un lit confortable et je me suis endormi pour un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars. Ce n'était pas grave. De toute façon, j'avais l'habitude. J'ai juste essayé de profiter d'un peu de sommeil en attendant qu'on vienne me réveiller.

Mes journées étaient toujours rythmées de la même façon. Le matin, je me levais à 6h. Je m'entraînais aux tirs pendant une heure. Je me douchais, je prenais mon petit-déjeuner et j'allais à l'école. Je n'y allais pas vraiment pour étudier, mais pour protéger le fils de l'Oyabun incognito. Le soir, c'était entraînement au corps à corps et encore entraînement aux tirs. Puis c'était l'heure du dîner, les devoirs et je me couchais. Et le lendemain, la même routine reprenait, impitoyable. Et il ne fallait pas oublier la règle d'or. Ne jamais se faire remarquer par le Bocchan(2).

Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'on utiliserait mon manque de présence pour ce genre de job. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est devenu naturel.

À la fin du lycée, je l'ai suivi à la fac, et à la fin de celle-ci, je me suis fondu dans son paysage. J'ai pu continuer de le protéger sans qu'il ne me remarque.

Mais maintenant que l'Oyabun est mort, maintenant que c'est le Bocchan qui va prendre sa place, que vais-je devenir. Que dois-je faire? Même le Wakagashira(3) ne m'a rien dit. Aucune directive. Dois-je rester dans l'ombre du Bocchan ou dois-je me faire connaître du nouvel Oyabun?

Ah! Quel casse-tête! Je regrette tellement ma vie pas heureuse que j'avais avant. Elle, au moins, était normal. Je n'étais ni heureux, ni malheureux. Juste normal.

Et ces invitations lancées à tous les employés de feu l'ancien Oyabun, ça veut dire quoi? Il veut tous nous rencontrer? Même moi j'en ai reçu une, même si je ne sais pas comment il a pu avoir vent de mon existence. Enfin, on verra.

Je vous l'ai dit. Ma vie n'a rien d'un conte de fée. Et pourtant, j'aimerais tant qu'elle le devienne. J'ai plongé dans l'ombre il y dix ans de cela. J'aimerais maintenant connaître la lumière.

* * *

(1) Oyabun: chef de clan chez les yakuzas appelé aussi Kumichō.

(2) Bocchan: jeune maître

(3) Wakagashira: premier lieutenant, bras droit de l'Oyabun

* Voilà le prologue de cette histoire qui sera axée sur le monde des Yakuzas. J'espère que vous avez deviné qui parlait dans ce POV. Sinon, je suis restée floue volontairement. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un prologue. Il ne doit pas vous donner trop d'éléments, juste vous donner l'eau à la bouche. Alors j'espère que c'est réussi, surtout pour **Lady dragonnia**.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé! Cela me permettra de savoir si ça vaut la peine de continuer cette histoire.

Je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 1, enfin, si vous jugez que ça mérite une suite. Sinon, j'arrêterais et je la retirerais du site.

Bises.


	2. Chapitre 1

**RAR:**

 **Ellie27:** Comme souvent sur mes fic Aka/Kuro, tu es la première review! Je suis contente que le prologue t'ai donné envie de lire la suite. Pour le côté drama de l'histoire, je pense que rien que le fait de lire le résumé le fait comprendre. Pour ce qui est de la fin, tu te doutes bien que je ne te dirais rien! Pour la connaître, il faut continuer de lire! Pour ce qui est du thème, c'est Lady Dragonnia qu'il faut remercier, c'est elle qui l'a demandé. Mais tu as raison, Akashi en parrain de la mafia, c'est trop classe. Je l'imagine dans son costume noir, taillé sur mesure et ses gardes du corps avec leurs lunettes de soleil… ah! J'en bave! En tout cas, merci d'être toujours aussi fidèle à mes Aka/Kuro.

 **Lady Dragonnia:** Je suis ravie que le prologue t'ai plu et que tu ais hâte de lire la suite. Ça me prouve que je ne me suis pas trop loupée. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour les autres lectrices. J'écris cette fic, certes, pour relever ton défi, mais si elle ne remporte pas de succès, comme je l'ai dit en note de fin de texte, je l'arrêterais et la supprimerais. Mais rassure-toi, je posterais au moins le chapitre 1, étant donné qu'il est écrit. Je ne me vois pas effacer des heures de boulots. Et puis je comprends toutes celles qui attendent le premier, voire le second chapitre avant de se faire une idée. J'irais donc au moins jusqu'au chap 2. Donc, début de défi réussi. J'ai hâte de savoir si tu considéreras le défi réussi quand il sera fini.

 **Lovely love to lie:** Merci pour ta review. Tu auras tes réponses dans ce chapitre.

 **Tsuyakuroko:** Tu as raison, associer la GM aux yakuzas est plutôt rare et les rares histoires que j'ai pu lire sur le sujet n'ont jamais été terminées. Mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas mon idée. Je compte quand même mener ce projet à terme. Et puis il s'agit d'un défi que j'ai relevé, alors je me vois mal perdre le défi par abandon. Je suis ravie que le prologue t'ai donné envie de lire la suite. C'était le but. Quant à l'évolution entre ces deux-là, je ne sais pas trop. J'y vais au feeling. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que cette fic ne sera pas aussi longue que ma précédente. Écrire onze chapitre a été vraiment très satisfaisant, mais aussi vraiment difficile. Celle-ci sera donc plus courte. Je ne vois pas plus de quatre ou cinq chapitres maximum.

 **Serpent d'ombre:** Je suis ravie que tu ais aimé le prologue et qu'il t'ai donné envie de lire la suite. Quand je dis qu'il veut réunir tout le monde, ça veut dire tout le clan. Oui, je sais, ça fait du monde, mais on sait toutes que ce n'est pas le genre d'Akashi de faire les choses à moitié! Pour la rencontre entre Akashi et Kuroko, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue. En tout cas, la réponse est dans ce chapitre.

 **Alycia Panther:** Oula! Tu me met drôlement la pression. Maintenant, j'ai peur de foirer ce chapitre!

 **Asunaforever3:** Merci pour ta review, et voici le chapitre 1. Tu n'auras pas eu à attendre longtemps. J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que le prologue.

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing:** Aka/Kuro

Mes tentatives de kidnapping n'ayant toujours pas abouties, les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

Les funérailles de l'Oyabun s'étaient déroulées de façon formelle. Seuls les membres les plus éminents avaient été autorisés à y assister. LUI, se trouvait dans l'ombre, comme d'habitude. Il était en deuil, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire ce pourquoi on l'avait formé, veiller sur la sécurité du Bocchan. Ou du nouvel Oyabun. Après tout, la cérémonie de succession avait eu lieu le lendemain. Il n'était donc plus le Bocchan mais le quatrième. Le quatrième chef de ce clan. Il était l'Oyabun qui avait organisé cette petite fête où il avait invité tous les employés de son père, sans aucune exception.

Par habitude, il se tenait à l'écart, dans les coins les plus sombres. Le Wakagashira se rapprocha de lui.

 **\- Tetsu, tu passes une bonne soirée?**

 **\- Aomine-san. Je suis plutôt en attente. Tant qu'on ne m'a pas donné de nouvelles instructions, je suis toujours sensé protéger Akashi-sama dans l'ombre.**

 **\- Justement, tes ordres viennent de changer. Juste avant la cérémonie de succession, le testament du troisième a été ouvert et lu. Il y avait un message qui m'était personnellement destiné. Une de ses dernières volontés est que tu fasses officiellement la connaissance de son héritier. Je vais donc obéir au dernier ordre de mon Boss. Viens avec moi. Je vais te présenter comme il se doit.**

Kuroko se contenta de hocher la tête et suivit son supérieur.

 **\- Akashi-sama, permettez-moi de vous présenter.**

 **\- Daiki. Un inconnu se serait-il glissé parmi les invités?**

 **\- Non, Akashi-sama. Cet homme est un membre du clan depuis maintenant dix ans. Votre père tenait à ce que je vous le présente à sa mort.**

 **\- Bien.**

 **\- Je vous présente Kuroko Tetsuya. Sur ordre de votre père, il veille sur vous depuis dix longues années, dans l'ombre. Il a été dans les mêmes écoles que vous et votre père s'est toujours arrangé pour qu'il soit dans les mêmes classes que vous également. Jusqu'à présent, il a effectué un travail irréprochable. Il souhaite plus que tout continuer à veiller sur vous.**

 **\- Dix ans, dis-tu. En effet, il a fait un excellent travail. Preuve en est que je ne l'ai jamais remarqué.**

 **\- Sa faible présence est l'un de ses principaux atouts. Cela ne l'empêche pas d'être redoutable autant dans le maniement des armes à feu qu'en combats rapprochés, avec ou sans armes blanches.**

 **\- Je n'en doute pas. Mon père n'aurait pas accordé sa confiance à n'importe qui, surtout pour la protection de son unique héritier.**

 **\- Si je peux me permettre de me retirer, je vous laisserais ainsi faire plus ample connaissance.**

 **\- Fais donc, je t'en prie.**

Akashi Seijūrō ne répondait que par simple automatisme. Dés le premier coup d'œil à cet homme, il avait été comme hypnotisé par ses yeux céruléens et par sa beauté fragile, malgré une fine musculature que laissait deviner le costume qu'il portait. Un paradoxe qui lui plaisait et qui l'attirait plus que de raison.

 **\- Ainsi, tu me protéges à mon insu depuis une décennie.**

 **\- Oui, Akashi-sama.**

 **\- Quel âge as-tu?**

 **\- 22 ans, Akashi-sama.**

 **\- Tu as donc commencé à 12 ans.**

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une constatation. Il avait prononcé ces mots d'un air pensif. Jamais il n'aurait crû son père capable d'engager et de former un si jeune enfant. Et pourtant, il l'avait fait. Il avait appris à tuer à un gosse de 12 ans. Et pourtant, ce savoir ne transparaissait pas dans l'attitude de ce jeune-homme, et encore moins dans son physique. C'en était presque effrayant.

Il lui demanda donc comment il avait pu intégrer le clan aussi jeune. Le bleuté s'exécuta et raconta toute son histoire.

 **\- Et durant ces dix années, as-tu eu à intervenir?**

 **\- Plus d'une fois, Akashi-sama.**

 **\- As-tu tué pour me protéger?**

 **\- Oui, Akashi-sama. Le service de nettoyage est d'ailleurs très efficace, Akashi-sama.**

Le nouvel Oyabun réfléchit un instant avant de demander:

 **\- Voudrais-tu rejoindre ma garde rapprochée? Bien-sûr, tu serais sous les ordres de Dazai Osamu, mais au moins, tu continuerais de me protéger. Tu as été tellement efficace ces dernières années qu'il serait dommage de te changer d'affectation.**

 **\- Ce serait un honneur, Akashi-sama.**

 **\- Parfait. Tu commences maintenant. Ne me quitte pas d'une semelle.**

 **\- Je serais votre ombre, Akashi-sama.**

Et le rouge se rendit compte de la véracité de ces paroles sorties de la bouche de Kuroko. Quelque soit la personne avec qui il parlait, personne ne remarquait celui qui ne se tenait pourtant qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Il en fut plus que ravi pour deux raisons. La première étant que cela faisait de cet homme un garde du corps parfait. Quant à la seconde, il n'était pas capable de la définir et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il détestait plus que tout que quelque chose lui échappe ainsi que de ne pas comprendre quelque chose. Et pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, il aimait avoir cet étrange garçon à ses côtés et il aimait le fait que lui seul le voyait. Quelque chose lui échappait et il en était irrité.

Il alla cependant prévenir son chef de la sécurité de l'arrivée d'un nouveau garde du corps. Le grand brun, fin et élancé, regarda le nouvel arrivant d'un air suspicieux, mais quand son patron lui dit qu'il avait eu l'entière confiance de l'ancien Kumichō (1), Dazaï se contenta d'acquiescer. De même qu'il ne put objecter quoi que ce soit quand son Oyabun en personne lui indiqua que ce nouveau venu allait être exclusivement assigné à la garde physique de sa seule personne et que donc, le bleuté ne quitterait plus son Boss d'une semelle.

La soirée se termina aux alentours de minuit, chacun devant se lever tôt le lendemain afin d'assurer ses fonctions.

* * *

Dimanche matin, aux petites heures de l'aurore. Tout le milieu, tous les clans de Tōkyō et ses alentours étaient au courant du décès du Troisième Leader et de l'intronisation du Quatrième. Cette nouvelle était de toutes les conversations entre mafieux, quelque soit leurs grades. Akashi Masaomi était décédé, avait eut droit aux funérailles dues à son rang et son héritier, après lecture du testament du défunt, s'était plié à la cérémonie de succession et avait ainsi été intronisé en tant que Quatrième Oyabun du clan. Akashi Seijūrō était officiellement le nouveau Kumichō. La nouvelle qu'il avait un nouveau garde du corps personnelle avait aussi fait le tour du milieu et avait fait grand bruit. Chacun se demandait ce qu'avait fait le garde du corps du Troisième pour être ainsi remplacé.

Le clan démentit en affirmant que le nouvel Oyabun désirait seulement être entouré de personnes de confiance ET de sa génération. Des personnes avec qui il avait tissé des liens de confiance et de loyauté. Cela expliquait également les remaniements au niveau du Wakagashira, du Saiki-Komon(2) et du Shateigashira(3) ainsi que du Shingiin(4).

Des actions furent menées afin d'obtenir les contrats en attentes les plus importants. L'aboutissement de ces accords ne ferait qu'asseoir encore plus le clan Akashi dans ses positions et prouverait aux autres clans que la passation de pouvoir ne les avait en rien affaiblis.

Cependant, toute cette activité demandait beaucoup de déplacement et Kuroko devait suivre son nouveau Boss partout. Il sentait bien que la menace et le danger entouraient constamment cet homme comme l'air que l'on respirait. Il était donc constamment sur ses gardes et immobilisa plusieurs gardes adverses afin de préserver l'intégrité physique de son patron.

De son côté, Akashi se rendait compte des compétences de son garde du corps. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi son père lui avait confié sa vie. Il ressentait aussi une certaine attraction pour cet homme. Une attirance de plus en plus forte qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti pour personne auparavant. Sexuellement parlant, il n'avait pas de préférence. Il aimait autant les hommes que les femmes. Il avait, d'ailleurs, eu son lot de relations passagères avec les deux sexes. Mais jamais encore, il n'avait ressentit plus qu'une légère attirance physique. Il avait encore cette impression que quelque chose lui échappait. Il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment qui l'envahissait. Cela l'énervait au-delà du possible. Il avait décidément horreur de ne pas comprendre quelque chose, de ne pas avoir un contrôle plein et entier, surtout lorsque cela le concernait.

Il laissa cependant tout cela de côté, du moins de façon temporaire. Il avait une réunion importante à présider et il avait un sens aigu des responsabilités et des priorités. Il pénétra dans la salle de conférence de l'immeuble où se trouvaient leur bureau principal et s'assit en bout de table, à la place d'honneur. À sa droite se tenait Aomine, son Wakagashira, et à sa gauche était assis Midorima, son Saiki-Komon. À côté d'Aomine, Kise, le Shateigashira, attendait qu'on lui donne la parole et à gauche de Midorima, Nijimura, le Shingiin, tenait un livre de compte entre ses mains. Derrière le siège du Kumichō se tenaient, droits comme des I, Dazai, Murasakibara et Kuroko. Les autres participants, les responsables des différentes activités se répartissaient sur le reste de la table.

 **\- Bien, la réunion peut commencer. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, la branche prostitution se porte bien.**

 **\- Oui Boss. Les bénéfices sont en hausse de 2%.**

 **\- Parfait. Les salles de jeux?**

 **\- Une hausse de 1,8%.**

Les responsables de chaque branche faisaient leurs rapports chacun leur tour apportant, si besoin, des précisions et annonçant tous des hausses de bénéfices.

 **\- Maintenant, Dazai, j'aimerais que tu me dises où en est ton enquête sur le clan Haizaki.**

 **\- Grâce à Kuroko, on a pu interroger les deux derniers assassins qui s'en sont pris à vous. Pendant de longues heures, ils n'ont pas lâché un mot. Mais à force de persévérance et surtout de "persuasion", on a réussi à les faire avouer. Les tentatives de meurtres envers votre personne ont toutes été commanditées par Shōgo Haizaki. Il s'avère que depuis qu'il a pris la tête du clan, son idée fixe est d'agrandir ses territoires. Il a pensé que la manière la plus rapide et la plus facile d'y arriver était de vous supprimer et d'annexer le clan Akashi au sien.**

 **\- Rapide et facile, hein? Son père aurait dû le former** ** **mieux** que ça. Il s'attaque à un ennemi dont il ne connaît rien. Rapide et facile. Il me connaît vraiment très mal. S'il croit qu'il peut s'en prendre à moi et à mon clan aussi facilement, et bien, nous allons le faire redescendre sur terre.**

Tous les membres présents acquiescèrent à la remarque et la réunion se termina après s'être mis d'accord sur la façon de contrecarrer les plans du leader adverse et sur comment contre-attaquer.

* * *

Kuroko gémissait sous les caresses d'Akashi. Ses mains se promenaient partout sur le corps du bleuté et celui-ci sentait l'excitation devenir de plus en forte. Un petit cri de plaisir lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de son amant s'insinuer en lui. Ses hanches bougeaient d'elles-même, cherchant à faire se rencontrer les appendices et sa prostate. Il sut que c'était chose faîte quand il ressentit une décharge électrique lui traverser le corps. Il sentit les intrus le quitter pour être remplacés par le membre d'Akashi. Un cri de bonheur résonna dans la chambre quand le rouge s'introduisit en lui, le remplissant et le faisant de sentir enfin complet. Les allers-retours se firent plus brutaux et plus rapide, frappant de plein fouet, à chaque fois, sa petite glande magique. Kuroko sentait sa délivrance approcher. Ce fut dans un cri de pur plaisir, hurlant le prénom de son amant, qu'il se libéra sur son ventre.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il reconnut sa chambre et il sentit une sensation humide désagréable au niveau de son entrejambe.

Un rêve. Encore un foutu rêve. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de fantasmer sur son patron. Cependant, ce n'était pas si simple. Les sentiments ne se commandent pas. Il savait qu'il était amoureux de son Oyabun et ce, depuis bien longtemps. Il s'en était rendu compte au lycée. Il avait bien essayé de se raisonner en se disant que jamais son amour ne lui serait rendu, mais ce fut peine perdu. Chaque jour il le voyait et chaque jour ses sentiments grandissaient. C'était encore pire maintenant qu'ils avaient été présentés. Parfois, il sentait le regard du rouge se poser sur lui et il se disait à chaque fois qu'il devait faire comme si de rien était. Non, il n'y avait rien entre eux et il n'y aurait jamais rien. Pourtant dans ses rêves, ils étaient amants et bien plus encore. Il se réveillait souvent avec son caleçon souillé, son corps répondant aux fantasmes nocturnes de son cerveau. Au moins, il avait le droit de rêver. Heureusement qu'il avait cette capacité de masquer ses émotions, sinon il serait sûrement au chômage, voire même pire, il serait déjà mort. Qui, dans le clan, serait assez fou pour aller se déclarer à leur leader? Sûrement pas lui, en tout cas.

Il se décida à se lever et à aller prendre une douche. En plus de nettoyer les dégâts de ses fantasmes, elle lui remettrait les idées en place. Il devait reprendre du service dans moins d'une heure, alors il devait se dépêcher. Akashi-sama avait horreur des retards.

* * *

Kuroko avait rapidement pris connaissance de l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait. Il s'agissait d'un grand hôtel de Tokyo. Ils se trouvaient actuellement dans le hall. Il y avait beaucoup de passages et les gardes du corps n'aimaient pas ça. Beaucoup de risques et pas beaucoup de moyens de couverture en cas d'attaque. Ils formaient une équipe de cinq et étaient tous sur le qui vive. Le moindre client qui traversait ce hall représentait une menace potentielle. En aucun cas, ils ne devaient relâcher leurs vigilances.

Akashi devait rencontrer le leader d'un clan allié de Yokohama et le lieu de rendez-vous avait été fixé en ces lieux. Les alliances étaient importantes dans le milieu et permettaient d'étendre l'influence d'un clan. Cependant, les rencontres entre chefs étaient toujours très risquées et donnaient à leurs ennemis des occasions parfaites pour des tentatives de meurtres. Lors de ces événements, les gardes du corps étaient toujours sur les dents.

L'homme attendu arriva enfin, en s'excusant pour son retard. Visiblement, son chauffeur avait dû faire pas mal de détours afin de semer un véhicule qui les suivait.

 **\- Ce n'est rien, je comprends, Shirogane-sama. Pourriez-vous me présenter le jeune-homme qui vous accompagne?**

 **\- Bien-sûr. Je vous présente Imayoshi Shōichi. C'est mon bras droit. Comme je ne suis plus tout jeune et que je n'ai malheureusement pas d'héritier, je le forme pour me succéder.**

 **\- Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer, Akashi-sama.**

 **\- C'est un plaisir pour moi aussi, Imayoshi-san.**

Tout en se dirigeant vers le salon privé qui leur était réservé, Akashi se demanda si cet homme était digne de confiance. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup son sourire un brin sadique ni le fait qu'il dissimule son regard. Cependant, Shirogane Kōzō lui faisant confiance, il lui accorda donc le bénéfice du doute.

Les deux clans étant alliés depuis de nombreuses années, les négociations se passèrent bien et rapidement. Les contrats furent signés et en moins d'une heure, les deux leaders quittaient l'établissement.

Cependant, un reflet sur le toit de l'immeuble d'en face attira l'attention de Kuroko qui se précipita sans réfléchir sur son patron, faisant rempart de son propre corps. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, avant même que qui que ce soit ne puisse se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait, une détonation retentit.

Les gardes du corps des deux chefs mafieux se mirent en position de protection. Certains entouraient leur Oyabun, alors que d'autres sortaient leurs armes afin de riposter. Deux d'entre eux se précipitèrent vers l'immeuble d'où provenait le coup de feu, mais le sniper resta introuvable.

Akashi se releva, aidé par la main de Murasakibara qui s'assura de son bon état de santé, malgré le fait que tous, y compris les chefs de clan, portaient un gilet par balles. Dazai, quant à lui, remarqua que le bleuté tenait difficilement debout et alla le voir. Il arriva juste à temps pour empêcher sa tête de percuter violemment le trottoir.

Alors qu'il le tenait dans ses bras, il sentit une substance chaude et poisseuse sur ses mains. Du sang. Le turquoise saignait et beaucoup, même. Il avait reçut la balle à la place du rouge et était blessé dans le dos. Il ordonna à un de ses subordonnés d'appeler une ambulance immédiatement et à un autre de faire partir le Kumichō sur le champ. Il resta sur place avec le blessé, attendant l'ambulance tout en comprimant la plaie comme il le pouvait afin de limiter la perte de sang. Il demanda à Shirogane de partir avec ses hommes, lui assurant qu'il s'occupait de tout, que ce soit avec la police ou le sniper. Après tout, c'était son clan qui était visé, il ne voulait pas impliquer une autre famille dans cette histoire. Il savait que Haizaki était derrière tout ça. Dès que Kuroko serait pris en charge par les secours, il contacterait ses hommes et appliquerait la stratégie qu'il avait mise en place avec son patron.

Il se demandait quel genre d'arme avait bien pu utiliser le tireur. Certes, il s'agissait d'une balle perforante. Sinon, son subordonné n'aurait pas été blessé. Ils portaient tous des gilets par balles, y compris l'Oyabun. Le problème était qu'il en existait plusieurs sortes, et qu'il existait également plusieurs types d'armes susceptibles de les tirer. Il fallait vraiment qu'il mène son enquête, et surtout qu'elle aboutisse et vite.

Il entendit les sirènes des ambulances et des voitures de police se rapprocher alors qu'il appuyait encore plus fort sur la blessure du turquoise, toujours inconscient.

 **\- Tiens bon Kuroko, les secours sont là.**

À peine eut-il terminé sa phrase, que les urgentistes se précipitaient vers lui, prêts à prendre le bleuté en charge. Il les laissa s'occuper de lui et alla faire sa déposition aux agents de police présents sur place. Après avoir assuré aux forces de l'ordre qu'il se présenterait au commissariat le lendemain, sans faute, il demanda aux ambulanciers vers quel hôpital ils comptaient diriger son ami.

Une fois le renseignement obtenu, Dazai se dirigea vers son véhicule et, une fois à l'intérieur, il passa plusieurs coups de fil. Le premier était pour que l'un de ses hommes se rende au chevet de leur collègue et attende d'avoir plus de renseignements sur son état. Les autres appels étaient tous pour ses indicateurs. Son enquête commençait, et par là même, la chasse était ouverte. Celui qui avait tiré sur Kuroko, ainsi que le commanditaire, paieraient cet affront de leur vie. Non seulement son subordonné était dans un était critique, mais en plus, et surtout, ces personnes avaient essayé d'attenter à la vie de leur leader.

* * *

De son côté, Akashi bouillonnait littéralement de rage, même si cela ne se voyait pas au premier coup d'œil. On pouvait sentir une aura glaciale l'entourer, signe annonciateur d'une grande colère. Bizarrement, ce n'était pas le fait qu'on lui ai tiré dessus qui l'énervait. Ça, il en avait l'habitude. Il était le chef d'un des plus grands clans du pays après tout. Non, ce qui lui tapait sur les nerfs, c'était que l'on ai blessé Kuroko. Même s'il n'avait pas encore identifié les sentiments qu'il ressentait envers son garde du corps, il se rendait bien compte qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de fort.

Quand il avait vu tout le sang que le bleuté perdait, il avait tout de suite pensé à une balle perforante et il s'était immédiatement inquiété. Ce genre de projectiles pouvait faire beaucoup de dégâts et engendrer de graves blessures.

Il faisait confiance à son chef de la sécurité pour mener son enquête et surtout pour la mener à bien. Il attendait surtout des nouvelles sur l'état du turquoise. Un appel qui le rassurerait, qui lui dirait qu'il était hors de danger. Il était conscient que soigner ce genre de blessures prendrait du temps, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impatient et, surtout, de plus en plus anxieux.

Il décida de s'occuper en travaillant. Mais avant de se pencher sur ses dossiers, avisant l'heure, il appela Dazai, estimant qu'il devait en avoir fini avec la police.

 **\- Dazai.**

 **\- Comment cela s'est-il passé avec la police?**

 **\- Bien, Akashi-sama. Ils ont cru sans problème ma version de l'histoire. Bien-sûr, ils m'attendent demain matin, dans leurs locaux, afin de prendre ma déposition par écrit.**

 **\- Le sniper?**

 **\- Nous l'avons raté de peu, mais l'enquête est en cours. Nous pourrons bientôt prouver que le clan Haizaki est derrière tout ça.**

 **\- Cet idiot s'est engagé dans une guerre qu'il ne pourra pas gagner. Surtout, tiens-moi au courant de l'évolution de l'enquête.**

 **\- Oui, Akashi-sama.**

 **\- Qui as-tu envoyé à l'hôpital?**

 **\- Murasakibara. Il a ordre de vous appeler dès qu'il aura eut des info par les médecins.**

 **\- Bien. C'est du bon boulot, Osamu.**

 **\- Merci, Akashi-sama. Il n'y a rien de plus normal. C'est mon devoir envers vous et envers le clan.**

L'Oyabun raccrocha, et le brun, chef de la sécurité, apprécia le compliment sa juste mesure, sachant pertinemment à quel point son chef en était avare. Il ne s'était pas étonné de la question de son leader en ce qui concernait l'hôpital. Observateur comme il l'était, il avait bien remarqué que le rouge portait une attention particulière à son subordonné. Une attention toute nouvelle qu'il n'avait jamais porté à quiconque auparavant. Restait à savoir si son patron arriverait à identifier ces émotions qui devaient, sans aucun doute, être totalement nouvelles pour lui. À ce qu'il en savait, c'était la première fois que le Kumichō tombait amoureux. Et découvrir l'amour à 22 ans, cela devait être quelque peu déroutant.

* * *

(1) Kumichō: Autre nom donné à l'Oyabun.

(2) Saiki-Komon: second lieutenant, se situe juste en dessous du Wakagashira (premier lieutenant).

(3) Shateigashira: Bras droit qui s'occupe de tout ce qui est administratif. Il est secondé par le

(4) Shingin: Expert comptable du clan.

*Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Je ne suis pas totalement convaincue, mais peut-être que je me trompe. Comme je l'ai dit en note lors du prologue, je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec cet univers que je ne connais que très peu. C'est peut-être de là que vient mon incertitude quant à la réussite de ce chapitre. En même temps, je ne vois pas vraiment comment l'améliorer, alors j'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira. Dites-le moi dans une review. Et si l'une (ou l'un) d'entre vous a quelques tuyaux à me donner pour évoluer plus facilement dans le monde des yakuzas, je suis preneuse!

À la semaine prochaine.

Bises.


	3. Chapter 2

**RAR:**

 **ellie27:** Tu es encore la première review. On doit avoir les mêmes horaires de vie (Lol). Merci pour tes encouragements. Ça me rassure vraiment. Dans le manga ou l'animé, on ne sait jamais à quoi il pense, Kuroko, alors, j'avoue que j'exploite un max ce côté en le voyant plus coquin en pensées ou en rêves qu'il ne l'est dans la vie de tous les jours. Et Haizaiki, bah, c'est Haizaki quoi! Et je suis ravie de t'apprendre des nouveaux mots, et je remercie Wikipedia pour ça!

 **Asunaforever3:** Tu as raison, vive le Aka/Kuro! Je suis ravie que tu ais aimé le prologue et le premier chapitre. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite tout autant.

 **Lady dragonnia:** Merci pour tes encouragements. Ça me rassure. Et je compte sur toi lors du dernier chapitre pour me donner ton verdict.

 **Alycia Panther:** Je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu à ce point.

 **Serpent d'ombre:** Merci pour ta review. Comme tu le dis, ça va pas être simple pour qu'Akashi se rende compte de ses sentiments. Mais comme je l'ai dit en note d'auteure du prologue, je ne me vois pas repartir dans une fic aussi longue que la précédente. J'userais, sans doute, des ellipses tout en essayant de ne pas en abuser!

 **Note de l'auteure:**

Ce chapitre sera centré sur le passé de Kuroko, surtout les dix années qu'il a passé dans l'ombre d'Akashi. Cela permettra de mieux comprendre comment se sont développés ses sentiments pour Akashi, tout en vous éclairant sur ce passé si sombre, et donc, le côté drama de l'histoire. ( Il était une fois un petit garçon…).

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing:** Aka/Kuro

Les perso ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, c'est pourtant pas faute de le vouloir.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

Kuroko se réveilla en sursaut en sentant une main lui secouer l'épaule. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de se rappeler où il était. Ah oui. Cette chambre, ce lit. Il était chez l'Oyabun, celui que ses parents avaient trahi et qui avait tué ses parents en guise de représailles. Un coup d'œil à la table de chevet et il vit que le réveil indiquait 6h du matin. Il se leva, s'habilla et rejoignit l'homme qui l'attendait dans le couloir. Tout en le suivant, comme il le lui avait demandé, il écouta les explications fournies. Il apprit que cet homme était le chef de la sécurité, qu'il s'appelait Saitō Hajime et qu'il avait reçu l'ordre de le former à la protection rapprochée. Il sut également où l'emmenait son supérieur. Ils se rendaient à la salle de tirs.

Cette dernière était précédée par une autre salle, munie d'une table et d'une chaise. Les deux pièces étaient séparées par un mur dans lequel était encastrée une fenêtre en plexiglas à l'épreuve des balles. À côté de cette dernière, une porte permettait de se rendre dans la salle d'entraînement.

 **\- Assis.**

Sans poser de question, le jeune garçon tira la chaise et s'assit. L'homme posa un pistolet sur la table.

 **\- Regarde attentivement. Après, tu devras refaire exactement la même chose.**

Le turquoise se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il observa donc très attentivement le plus âgé en train de démonter l'arme lentement, pièce par pièce, puis la remonter. Ensuite, il ré-exécuta ses gestes, mais beaucoup plus rapidement.

Il reposa l'arme sur la table, juste devant son élève.

 **\- À toi.**

L'adolescent acquiesça et prit l'objet en main. Il le démonta et le remonta, en prenant son temps, histoire d'être sûr de ne pas faire d'erreur. Il avait bien senti que son "professeur" n'apprécierait pas. Une fois sa tâche terminée, il reposa le pistolet sur la table, attendant les commentaires du plus vieux.

 **\- Tu as été lent. Mais pour une première fois, c'était pas mal. À partir de demain, tu seras chronométré. D'ici la fin de la semaine, soit dans 3 jours, je veux que tu sois capable d'accomplir ces gestes en moins d'une minute. Et prends-en soin. Cette arme est ta nouvelle meilleure amie. Elle te sauvera la vie plus d'une fois, et sauvera la vie du Bocchan également si tu apprends à t'en servir correctement. Qu'elle ne te quitte jamais, même pendant ton sommeil.**

Nouveau hochement de tête de la part du bleuté.

 **\- Maintenant, suis-moi.**

Le collégien se leva et le suivit dans la salle de tirs. Des emplacements étaient délimités par des cloisons et possédaient chacun une sorte de petite tablette sur laquelle étaient posés un casque et une paire de lunettes de protection.

 **\- Enfile ça.**

Toujours sans un mot, le plus jeune enfila le casque et les lunettes. Il se mit en place dans le box, comme le lui avait demandé son instructeur, et tira.

Le recul lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il tomba sur les fesses, ressentant un douleur dans le poignet droit. Bien entendu, il avait carrément loupé la cible.

Saitō lui dit de se relever et lui montra la position à adopter. Kuroko fléchit ses genoux et tint son arme à deux mains. Effectivement, il sentit qu'il avait plus de stabilité. Il ne visa pas directement le centre de la cible, mais légèrement plus haut. Il tira et atteint la cible sur le côté gauche.

 **\- Pas mal pour une première fois. Recommence.**

Il continua à s'entraîner jusqu'à sept heures. Il avait vidé plusieurs chargeurs et ne sentait plus ses bras. Il alla prendre une douche et prit son petit-déjeuner. Il se rendit ensuite dans sa nouvelle école. On lui avait remis, le matin même, un dossier avec photo de la personne qu'il devait protéger. Il l'avait lu pendant son petit-déjeuner. Ce garçon, ce "Bocchan", était donc le fils unique du Boss. On lui avait bien fait comprendre que s'il faillait à sa mission, il pouvait dire adieu à la vie. La vie de l'héritier était plus importante que tout. Plus importante que sa propre vie. La journée passa relativement vite. Rien de spécial n'arriva et il avait réussi à ne pas se faire remarquer de son protégé.

Après la fin des cours, il rentra au manoir. Saitō l'attendait avec des instructions. Il se changea et rejoignit son supérieur au dojo. On lui enseigna le combat au corps à corps. Au bout de deux heures, il était perclus de courbatures. Il fut autorisé à prendre une douche avant de se rendre à la salle de tirs. Il dût recommencer les mêmes exercices que le matin. Démonter et remonter son arme. Il n'était pas encore chronométré, mais il savait que ce serait le cas dès le lendemain. Il répéta l'opération cinq fois avant de se retrouver dans le même box que le matin. Il reprit la pose et vida de nouveau plusieurs chargeurs jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Il mangea, retourna dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs et après une nouvelle douche, il se coucha. Il devait, en plus de ses entraînements intensifs, maintenir un certain niveau scolaire. Il ne pouvait se permettre de redoubler une classe et ainsi, ne plus avoir sa "cible" sous les yeux. Il maintenait donc un niveau plus ou moins moyen, histoire de ne pas se faire trop remarquer par des notes qui seraient trop faibles ou trop élevées. Après tout, il n'était qu'une ombre…

La même routine recommençait inlassablement chaque jour. Les entraînements, les cours, les entraînements, les devoirs. Contrairement à l'école où il faisait tout pour rester moyen, aux entraînements, il progressait incroyablement vite. En un mois, il atteignait le centre de la cible à chaque tir. Il s'était parfaitement habitué à son arme, un Glock 17 de quatrième génération, un 9mm. Le fait que le tir accidentel était quasi impossible en faisait l'arme parfaite pour un adolescent de 12 ans, bien qu'un peu lourde pour des bras aussi frêles. Mais le bleuté s'était pas mal musclé, l'air de rien, à force d'entraînements quotidiens.

En deux mois, il arrivait à battre tous ses collègues en combats à mains nues, et en cinq mois, il maniait parfaitement toutes sortes d'armes blanches. En six mois, sa formation était terminée. Il était capable d'utiliser différentes armes à feu et armes blanches, et savait se battre tout en défendant son intégrité physique. En six mois, il était devenu le meilleur élément du service de sécurité. Et si on ajoutait sa furtivité et son manque de présence, il était probablement le meilleur garde du corps de tout le pays.

Il avait appris à effacer toutes formes d'émotions de son visage, aussi affichait-il constamment une mine impassible à toutes épreuves.

Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'en ressentait aucune. Juste qu'elles étaient parfaitement masquées. Il s'en rendit compte en première année de lycée. Le fils de son patron était entouré de ses amis et afficha un léger sourire, ce qui était plutôt rare venant de sa part. Son regard s'était fait plus doux aussi. Kuroko ressentit comme un coup au cœur, se surprenant à regretter que ce sourire et ce regard ne lui soient pas adressés.

Et plus le temps passait, et plus il le trouvait beau, et attirant et … diablement sexy. Il était à l'affût de la moindre micro-expression. Son cœur battait la chamade à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, surtout dans les vestiaires, lors des cours de sport. Il comprit, avec le temps, qu'il était tombé amoureux de son futur patron, et que cet amour serait, sans aucun doute, toujours à sens unique. Qui tombe amoureux d'une ombre?

Plus d'une fois, il était intervenu, discrètement, pour empêcher une tentative de meurtre ou un enlèvement. Et il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou il avait dû faire usage d'une de ses armes pour tuer afin de protéger la vie de celui qu'il aimait. Et à chaque fois, il l'avait fait sans aucune hésitation. Il avait été conditionné pour ça, et en plus, il était amoureux. Il ne regrettait aucune des vies qu'il avait prises.

Son cœur lui faisait de plus en plus mal, mais il avait appris à vivre avec. Il s'était fait une raison et s'était résigné à n'avoir d'autre rôle que celui de protecteur de l'ombre. À défaut de pouvoir être à ses côtés, au moins pouvait-il être celui qui le protégerait, quitte à avoir du sang sur les mains. Il avait abandonné l'espoir de connaître un jour la lumière.

Mais alors, alors…

Pourquoi les avait-on présenté? Pourquoi? Il ne comprenait pas. Mais cela dit, c'était inespéré. Il pourrait le voir plus facilement, et même lui parler. Il était heureux pour la première fois de sa triste vie. Ce fut donc sans hésiter qu'il avait fait rempart de son propre corps quand il avait perçu la menace.

Il s'était avéré qu'il s'agissait d'un balle perforante. Il l'avait sentit dès que le projectile avait traversé son gilet par balles pour transpercer sa peau et se loger dans son corps. Il avait eu mal, mais s'était dit que mourir en le protégeant était la plus belle des morts, surtout pour quelqu'un comme lui.

Il avait vaguement entendu la voix de Dazai avant d'être aspiré par les ténèbres. La dernière chose à laquelle il avait pensé, était que son amour était en vie. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Il pouvait partir tranquille.

Après tout, ça avait le but de sa vie. Le protéger, lui, quoi qu'il arrive. Ça avait été la première fois qu'il avait un objectif autre que de survivre à une journée de plus. Avec le recul, le Troisième lui avait offert l'opportunité de sa vie en l'emmenant avec lui. Il n'avait pas pensé comme ça sur le coup, mais pour sa décharge, il n'avait que 12 ans, et aucune maturité ni recul. Ce qu'il avait acquis aujourd'hui.

Ses parents … On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils l'aimaient non plus. Ils ne le voyaient pas vraiment. Ils lui préparaient à manger quand ils y pensaient, et il se traînait souvent avec des vêtements trop petits ou décousus, ses parents ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il avait pris quelques centimètres. Ils ne le frappaient que rarement et sa mère lui avait dit de se cacher si des visiteurs hostiles venaient leur rendre visite. Mais les gestes d'affections étaient inexistants. Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'ils étaient une famille. Il ne pouvait pas en être sûr, puisqu'il n'avait jamais connu d'autre environnement, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'une famille, c'était autre chose.

Ce qu'il vivait au sein du clan, depuis une dizaine d'année, se rapprochait plus de l'idée qu'il se faisait d'une famille, sans pour autant être exactement ça. Mais au moins, il n'était plus seul. Il avait quelqu'un à protéger, un but à atteindre, un objectif à accomplir. Il aurait aimé accompagner le roux un peu plus longtemps, quelques années de plus…

Il n'aurait pas connu le bonheur bien longtemps, mais au moins, il l'avait connu. C'était déjà ça.

Mais… C'était quoi ce bruit?

 _Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip_

Et cette voix? Elle lui semblait familière. C'était étrange comme sensation.

 **\- ...chin… ro-chin… Kuro-chin!**

Murasakibara. Que se passait-il? Où était-il?

Difficilement, il se força à ouvrir les yeux. Une lumière crue lui agressa la rétine. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de réussir à les garder ouverts. Il reconnut immédiatement le décor d'une chambre d'hôpital. Ainsi, il n'était pas mort. Il pourrait continuer à le protéger. Tant mieux.

 **\- Kuro-chin, t'es enfin réveillé.**

 **\- Comment ça "enfin"? Je ne comprends pas.**

 **\- Ça fait trois jours que tu es inconscient. Mais les médecins disent que c'est normal. Ta blessure était grave et tu avais perdu beaucoup de sang. Mais heureusement, la balle n'a touché aucun organe vital. T'es un sacré p'tit veinard. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois aller faire mon rapport quotidien à Akashi-sama.**

 **\- Ton rapport quotidien?**

 **\- Ouais. Il tient à avoir un rapport sur ton état de santé chaque jour. C'est un ordre direct de sa part. Il est même pas passé par Dazai pour me l'ordonner. Bon, je reviens.**

Et sur ces mots, le géant sortit de la chambre, laissant le blessé seul, perplexe. Pourquoi l'Oyabun s'inquiéterait de la santé d'un simple garde du corps qui n'a fait que ce pourquoi il était payé? Il avait beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, il ne trouvait aucune réponse.

Pendant ce temps, le violet téléphonait à son Boss.

 **\- Oui, Murasakibara. Du nouveau?**

 **\- Oui Boss. Il s'est réveillé.**

 **\- Il y a longtemps?**

 **\- Non, Boss. À l'instant.**

 **\- Bien, j'arrive. Pendant ce temps, reste à ses côtés. On ne sait jamais.**

 **\- Oui, Boss.**

Les deux hommes raccrochèrent.

Le rouge était soulagé. Ces trois jours lui avaient servi à analyser ce qu'il ressentait pour cet étrange jeune-homme. Il avait d'abord hésité à demander de l'aide. Sa fierté l'en empêchait. Mais cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il se torturait les méninges. Alors, faisant fi de son orgueil, il avait sollicité son Wakagashira et son Shateigashira, qui étaient ses deux amis d'enfance, afin de leur demander leurs avis. Les deux avaient été unanimes. Il était amoureux.

Il avait, dans un premier temps, rejeté cette idée qui lui paraissait plus qu'absurde. Mais plus le temps passait et plus il en venait à se dire que ce n'était pas si stupide que ça. Le soulagement qu'il ressentit à l'annonce du réveil finit de le convaincre qu'il vivait bel et bien son premier amour.

Il se dépêcha de se préparer et se rendit sans attendre au chevet de celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Il avait d'ailleurs mis ses sentiments amoureux sur ce fait, pendant un temps. Mais en y réfléchissant plus, il se rendit compte qu'il ressentait toutes ces émotions depuis bien plus longtemps, bien avant cet incident. En fait, depuis qu'Aomine le lui avait présenté, lors de cette soirée, après les funérailles de son père.

Une fois arrivé à la clinique, il se rendit d'un pas sûr jusqu'à la chambre du turquoise. Il prit d'abord l'ascenseur jusqu'au sixième étage et se dirigea vers la chambre individuelle 634. Il entra sans frapper et Murasakibara se mit en position de défense instinctivement. Il se détendit en reconnaissant son Kumichō. Il le salua et sortit de la pièce. Il se posta devant la porte, évitant ainsi l'entrée de tout intrus.

 **\- Bonjour Akashi-sama.**

 **\- Bonjour, Tetsuya. Comment te sens-tu?**

 **\- Encore un peu faible, mais sinon, beaucoup mieux. Merci de demander, Akashi-sama.**

 **\- Le médecin est-il passé te voir?**

 **\- Oui, Akashi-sama. I peine quelques minutes. Il a dit que je pourrais sortir d'ici deux ou trois jours. Par contre, je ne pourrais reprendre le travail que dans deux ou trois semaines. Je suis navré Akashi-sama.**

 **\- Ne le sois pas. Les blessures par balles sont longues à guérir. Ce délai est tout à fait normal. Je suis juste rassuré qu'aucun organe vital n'ait été touché et que tu ailles mieux.**

 **\- Je vous remercie, Akashi-sama.**

 **\- Je t'en prie. C'est normal. Après tout, c'est moi qui ais demandé à ce que tu fasses partie de ma garde rapprochée. Et sans ton reflex extraordinaire, c'est sûrement moi qui me trouverais allongé dans ce lit.**

 **\- Je n'ai fait que mon travail.**

 **\- Et tu es particulièrement compétent. Personne d'autre n'avait remarqué le sniper.**

 **\- J'ai été bien formé.**

 **\- Je m'en suis aperçu. Bien, il est temps pour moi de partir. J'ai beaucoup de travail. À bientôt, Tetsuya.**

 **\- Oui, Akashi-sama. Et encore merci d'être venu.**

Le rouge partit et le géant reprit sa place sur la chaise à côté du lit.

 **\- Dis, Kuro-chin, il te voulait quoi, le Boss?**

 **\- Rien de spécial. Il m'a juste remercié de lui avoir sauvé la vie et m'a complimenté sur la qualité de mon travail.**

Murasakibara écarquilla les yeux et sa mâchoire s'ouvrit comme si elle voulait se décrocher.

 **\- Il y a un problème, Murasakibara-kun?**

 **\- Et comment! Le boss n'a jamais remercié personne à ma connaissance, et encore moins fait de compliments à qui que ce soit. C'est une première. Il se passe un truc pas net.**

 **\- Il avait pourtant l'air normal.**

Le silence se fit entre les deux collègues. Le bleuté ne put empêcher son cœur de se gonfler de joie. Si Murasakibara disait vrai, alors peut-être, oui peut-être, était-il spécial aux yeux du Boss. Et sur cet espoir insensé, il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

* * *

Quel ennui! C'était la première fois en dix ans qu'il avait des jours de repos et il s'ennuyait à mourir. Kuroko n'aurait jamais pensé que ne rien faire pouvait être aussi mortel. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était rentré de l'hôpital et il se sentait bien. Sa blessure guérissait correctement, les médecins étaient contents et lui avaient annoncé qu'il pourrait reprendre le travail d'ici une dizaine de jours. Mais en attendant, il S'ENNUYAIT! Il avait fait le tour de tous les livres qu'il possédait, avait écouté une bonne centaine de fois sa playlist, nettoyait son arme au moins trois fois par jour et avait fait le tour du jardin du domaine il ne savait plus combien de fois. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il allait devenir fou. Et puis, il eut une idée. Certes un peu folle et pas vraiment raisonnable, mais une idée quand même. Et puis tant que ça lui faisait passer le temps…

Il se rendit discrètement à la salle de tirs et commença à s'entraîner, vidant chargeur sur chargeur. Il se sentait revivre après tout ce temps à ne rien faire. Les domestiques avaient reçu pour consigne de le surveiller afin qu'il respecte le repos préconisé par les médecins. Il se sentait surveillé et ce sentiment, ajouté à l'ennui, l'agaçait au plus haut point. Heureusement qu'il passait facilement inaperçu. Cela lui avait permis de venir s'entraîner. Cependant, il sursauta à l'entente d'une voix qui lui adressait la parole.

 **\- Tu n'es vraiment pas raisonnable, Tetsuya.**

 **\- Akashi-sama! Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser. Je m'ennuyais, rien de plus.**

 **\- Ce n'est tout même pas raisonnable, dans ton état. Tu imagines, si ta blessure se rouvrait à cause de la force du recul?**

 **\- Vous avez raison, Akashi-sama. Je suis navré.**

Il rangea son arme dans son étui et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce. Au moment où il approchait de la porte, il fut arrêté par une main sur son poignet.

 **\- Je comprends, cependant. Je ne suis pas non-plus du genre à rester à ne rien faire. Que dirais-tu de me tenir compagnie pour le dîner de ce soir?**

 **\- Si tel est votre désir, ce sera avec plaisir, Akashi-sama.**

 **\- Bien. Suis-moi, j'ai réservé à l'Impérial.**

 **\- Nous ne dînons pas au manoir?**

 **\- Non. J'ai envie de sortir ce soir. Vois cela comme un premier rendez-vous galant.**

Kuroko ne sut quoi répondre, surpris au possible par ces mots. Un rendez-vous galant? Alors son patron essayait de le séduire? Non, il devait se faire des films. C'était carrément impossible. Il n'était qu'une ombre. Comment une lumière aussi intense que son Boss pourrait s'intéresser à une ombre?

Il suivit néanmoins le rouge jusqu'à la voiture qui les emmena au restaurant de luxe. Un serveur les emmena dans un salon privé. Le garde du corps se sentait perdu. D'habitude, il était là pour le travail, pour surveiller et protéger. Mais là, il faisait parti de ceux que l'on protégeait. Il n'était pas là en tant que garde du corps mais en tant que client du restaurant. Il se sentit mal à l'aise. Tout ce luxe, ce n'était pas pour lui. Trop de lumière. Tout ça l'éblouissait. Il n'y était pas habitué. Akashi ressentit son malaise.

 **\- Je me doutait bien que tu ne te sentirais pas bien dans ce genre d'endroit. Cependant, j'aime la cuisine que l'on y sert. J'ai donc pensé qu'un salon privé, où tes collègues pourraient rester à l'extérieur de la pièce, te permettrait de te détendre un minimum.**

 **\- Je vous remercie Akashi-sama. L'attention me touche.**

 **\- Mais je t'en prie.**

Les deux hommes passèrent commande en commençant par l'apéritif. Par habitude, le bleuté prit un cocktail sans alcool afin de garder ses sens affûtés, juste au cas où. Professionnalisme oblige. Même si au début ce fut laborieux, ils réussirent à mener une conversation intéressante pour les deux parties. Et plus la soirée avançait et plus la certitude de Kuroko se renforçait. Son Boss le draguait, il en était maintenant sûr. Cela le rendait heureux et perplexe. Heureux puisqu'il l'aimait, et perplexe parce-qu'il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien lui trouver et aussi parce-qu'il ne savait pas s'il voulait une relation durable ou juste un coup d'une nuit. Cependant, il se disait que l'on ne se donnait pas tant de mal pour séduire un coup d'une nuit, surtout si celui-ci était sous vos ordres. Cela dit, il ne s'agissait que d'une invitation au restaurant. En fait, il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Il prit le parti d'attendre et de voir ce que tout cela donnerait.

* * *

*Voilà, le second chapitre est bouclé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'avoue que je ne suis pas totalement convaincue. Cette histoire me fait pas mal douter. J'espère sincèrement que je ne m'y prends pas trop mal. Je me rends de plus en plus compte que je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec le monde des yakuzas. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je finirais cette fic, quoi qu'il arrive. En tant que lectrice, je déteste par dessus tout les fics qui ne sont jamais terminées et qui ne sont pas retirées du fandom. Je ne vous infligerais donc pas ce genre de choses. Donc, que celles qui apprécient ne se fassent pas de soucis.

À la semaine prochaine.

Bises.


	4. Chapter 3

**RAR:**

 **Serpent d'ombre:** Merci pour ta review. Tes mots me réconfortent vraiment. Pour le passé de Kuroko, je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas ne pas expliquer les détails de comment il en était arrivé là. Quant à Akashi, je suis rassurée que tu ne l'ais pas trouvé OOC.

 **Ellie27:** Merci pour tes encouragements. C'est vrai que je n'aurais pas aimé vivre la même chose que Kuroko, surtout à l'âge où il l'a vécu. Quoi que si c'est pour être avec Akashi pour toujours, ça peut se négocier! Et Merci à Midorima et à Aomine pour avoir aidé notre Akashi-chou à prendre conscience de ses sentiments. Je me suis dit que si je ne les faisais pas intervenir, on était pas sorties de l'auberge, vu qu'il s'agissait du premier amour de notre rouge orgueilleux préféré. Et comme il fait toujours les choses en grand, forcément, le premier rencard est forcément dans un resto de luxe! Du pur Akashi, quoi! En tout cas, je suis ravie que tu apprécies toujours l'histoire et la direction que je lui donne.

 **Licht-sama:** MERCI! Un énorme merci pour ta review. Elle m'a reboosté un max. C'est vraiment le genre de message qui vous remonte à bloc tout en vous faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. Alors, franchement, merci pour chaque mot que tu m'as écrit.

 **Note de l'auteure:**

L'histoire entre Kuroko et Akashi avance un peu plus vite que dans ma précédente histoire (C'est toi que j'attendais) car, de 1, le cadre est différent. Kuroko est l'employé d'Akashi qui est un parrain de la mafia et de 2, j'ai prévenu que cette fic ne ferait que quelques chapitres et que je ne me relancerais pas tout de suite dans une fic aussi longue que la précédente (11 chapitres). À vue de nez je dirais trois ou quatre, peut-être cinq, grand maximum. Mais je tablerais plus pour quatre.

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing:** Aka/Kuro

La tentative d'enlèvement ayant lamentablement échouée, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Mais un jour, Akashi sera à moi! Je l'aurais! Et je préviendrais ellie27.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3**

Kuroko était allongé dans son lit. Il se reposait comme on le lui avait ordonné. La surveillance autour de lui s'était renforcée et il n'avait pas eu le choix. De toute façon, il ne lui restait plus que deux jours à tenir avant la dernière visite médicale. Il pourrait ainsi reprendre le travail.

Cela dit, il s'était beaucoup moins ennuyé ces derniers jours. Son Boss était venu lui rendre visite plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Durant les huit derniers jours, Akashi était passé le voir chaque jour afin de déjeuner avec lui. Il était passé également plusieurs fois le soir. Ils avaient discuté de littérature, de cinéma, de sports. Chacun fut étonné des points communs qu'ils se découvraient. Ils en avaient bien plus qu'ils ne se l'étaient imaginés.

Chaque moment passé ensemble était un peu comme une bulle dans laquelle ils s'enfermaient pour un temps. Temps limité, bien-sûr, mais ô combien agréable. L'attirance et les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient ne faisaient que grandir, sans pour autant oser l'avouer à l'autre, de peur de briser cette intimité qui s'installait doucement entre eux. Ils auraient aimé, chacun de leur côté, pouvoir oser plus, mais ils étaient bien ensemble et s'en contentaient. Pour l'instant, du moins. C'était ce qu'ils se disaient, repoussant sans cesse le moment de la confession.

Il n'était plus question de fierté, mais simplement de peur. La peur de perdre ce qu'ils avaient récemment acquis. Et pour le rouge, s'ajoutait une autre crainte. Celle que cet amour ne se retourne contre lui. Que ses sentiments ne deviennent un point faible que ses ennemis pourraient utiliser contre lui. Et il se doutait bien que le bleuté ne se laisserait ni enfermé ni materné. Et même s'il était un yakuza émérite, personne n'était invincible. Preuve en était la balle qu'il avait prise à sa place et qui avait bien failli lui coûter la vie. Le chef de clan se battait contre un cruel dilemme. D'un côté, sa raison lui disait que le clan passait avant son bonheur personnel, mais de l'autre, son cœur lui disait qu'on ne trouvait un amour comme ça qu'une seule fois en plusieurs vies. Que s'il laissait passer sa chance, plus jamais il n'aimerait comme il aimait cet homme.

Ce fut, encore une fois, son Wakagashira qui lui vint en aide. Alors qu'il rentrait du bureau, un soir, son bras droit l'interpella.

 **\- Akashi-sama, pourrions-nous parler quelques instants en privé?**

 **\- Bien-sûr Daiki. Allons dans le petit salon.**

Une fois les deux hommes installés et seuls, les formalités d'usage furent abandonnées, prouvant les liens d'amitié puissants qu'ils avaient tissé au fil des ans.

 **\- Akashi, tu t'es déclaré?**

 **\- Non, pas encore.**

 **\- Alors, c'est lui qui l'a fait?**

 **\- Non plus.**

 **\- Alors il faut que l'un de vous deux se décide! Ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça. Tu reportes sans cesse tes dossiers, certaines réunions et tu as mêmes reporté un rendez-vous avec un chef de clan allié. Cet amour te ronge et te rongera tant que tu n'auras pas tiré les choses au clair, et par là j'entends te déclarer. Tu dois lui dire, parce-que tous ces non-dits affectent ta façon de diriger le clan!**

 **\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me dises ce que j'ai à faire.**

 **\- Mais ouvre les yeux bon sang! Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre! C'est la première fois que je te vois faire passer ta vie privée avant un quelconque travail. Même pendant ta scolarité, tu faisais passer tes études avant tout. Me dis pas que t'es même pas capable de voir à quel point t'es mordu, quand même! Parce-que s'il y a bien un truc dont je suis sûr, c'est que t'es loin d'être un idiot!**

 **\- Je sais tout ce que tu dis. J'en suis parfaitement conscient. Mais tu as pensé une seconde à ce qui arrivera quand notre relation deviendra public? Quand tout le milieu sera au courant? Ne penses-tu pas qu'alors, il deviendra la cible de nos ennemis?**

 **\- Bien-sûr. Mais il en irait de même avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et tu le sais parfaitement. Quelque soit la personne qui viendrait à partager ta vie, le résultat serait le même. Alors quoi? Tu comptes rester célibataire le restant de tes jours? Tu comptes choisir un successeur parmi les membres actuels du clan, comme Shirogane avec Imayoshi? Je comprends que pour toi, le clan passe avant tout. Mais tu dois comprendre une chose. Le clan ne peut pas aller bien si toi, tu ne vas pas bien. Et nous sommes parfaitement capables de vous protéger tous les deux. En plus, Tetsu est parfaitement capable de se défendre. Il a été formé par Sait** **ō** **Hajime, qui avait la confiance absolue de ton père en matière de sécurité. Il est certainement le meilleur élève qu'il ait jamais eu. Alors, avec tout le respect que je te dois,** _ **Akashi-sama**_ **, tu vas bouger ton cul et aller lui dire tout de suite que tu l'aimes et que, jamais, tu ne le laisseras partir!**

Aomine avait été volontairement ironique, en utilisant le suffixe " _sama"_ alors qu'ils avaient une conversation informelle où ils se tutoyaient mutuellement. Il voulait appuyer ses dires et les faire comprendre à son supérieur qui était avant tout son ami.

Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, son interlocuteur analysait ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Et bien malgré lui, il dût bien admettre qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne.

Sans un mot, il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre du convalescent. Il essayait de préparer les mots qu'il allait utiliser. Tout cela en vain, évidemment. Quelque soit la tournure de phrase, cela lui semblait incorrecte. Il se décida donc à improviser, même si cela lui était inconfortable. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de l'inconnu. Il planifiait toujours tout à l'avance. L'improvisation n'était pas un terrain connu pour lui. Cependant, il inspira un grand coup et frappa deux coups à la porte avant d'entrer.

 **\- Akashi-sama. Cela me fait plaisir de vous voir.**

 **\- Oui, moi aussi, Tetsuya. Mais peut-être pourrais-tu arrêter d'ajouter** _ **sama**_ **, après mon nom.**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas. Vous êtes notre Oyabun, il est normal que je vous témoigne tout le respect qui vous est dû.**

 **\- Eh bien, justement. Peut-être que j'aimerais être plus que cela pour toi.**

La voix de Kuroko se fit moins assurée, légèrement tremblante. Il avait peur de comprendre et n'osait y croire réellement.

 **\- Je ne suis navré, mais je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, Akashi-sama.**

Le chef de clan jurait intérieurement. Il le faisait exprès ou quoi? Il ne pouvait pas lire entre les lignes? Il était toujours si sûr de lui et si charismatique. Mais là, il était confus et n'arrivait à dire ce qu'il voulait. Il se sentait mal à l'aise pour la première fois de sa vie et il détestait ça. Ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas! Il tenta de reprendre son calme.

 **\- Ce que j'essaie de te dire, Testuya, c'est que j'éprouve certains sentiments envers ta personne, et que j'aimerais que l'on essaie de devenir des compagnons.**

 **\- Vous … Vous m'aimez, Akashi-sama? Je veux dire, vraiment?**

 **\- Oui, Tetsuya, vraiment. Et toi?**

 **\- Moi aussi, Akashi-sama. Depuis tellement longtemps, que je n'ose y croire.**

 **\- Tu peux y croire, Tetsuya. Mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai demandé, à propos de mon nom.**

 **\- Oui, Akashi?**

 **\- Seij** **ū** **ro serait mieux, assurément. Oh, et tu vas me tutoyer aussi.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas si ...**

 **\- Ce sera parfait.**

 **\- D'accord, … Seij** **ū** **ro.**

 **\- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Parfait.**

Et sur ces mots, le rouge se pencha sur son compagnon nouvellement acquis et s'empara de ces lèvres qui lui faisaient envie depuis si longtemps. Kuroko répondit d'abord timidement au baiser puis se fit plus sûr de lui. L'échange se fit plus passionné au bout d'un moment et finit par s'arrêter, les deux ayant besoin d'air.

Ils se regardèrent amoureusement jusqu'à ce qu'Akashi ne pose une question.

 **\- Tu as dis que tu m'aimais depuis longtemps. Puis-je savoir depuis quand?**

Le bleuté rougit, le roux le trouvant adorable en cet instant.

 **\- Depuis … depuis notre première année de lycée.**

 **\- Oh. Cela fait donc six ans.**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Et tu as réussi à le cacher pendant tout ce temps. Je te tire mon chapeau. Moi qui pensait être un maître dans la maîtrise de soi.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas tant de mérite que ça. Je me suis fait tirer dessus comme un débutant. Si mes émotions n'avaient pas pris le dessus … J'aurais dû être capable de vous protéger sans me faire toucher. J'ai été imprudent et ça, ça ne pardonne pas.**

 **\- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. D'ailleurs, personne ne t'en veux, et tu ne devrais pas t'en vouloir non-plus. Tu as agi sous le coup d'une impulsion. Tu as réagi en un quart de seconde et c'est cette rapidité de réaction qui m'a sauvé la vie. Si tu avais pris, ne serait-ce qu'un centième de seconde de plus pour réfléchir, je serais sans doute mort. Cela dit, je ne veux plus jamais ressentir la peur que j'ai eu de te perdre. Plus jamais.**

 **\- Cela veut-il dire que je ne serais plus ton garde du corps?**

 **\- Non, ce n'est pas cela. Bien-sûr que tu resteras mon garde du corps. C'est le meilleur moyen pour que tu restes à mes côtés sans éveiller les soupçons de nos rivaux. Cependant, tu ne seras plus en première ligne. Enfin, officiellement si. De cette manière, tu resteras au plus près de moi. Mais officieusement, ce ne sera qu'une couverture. Tu ne seras pas celui qui agiras en cas de problème.**

 **\- Mais, je ne servirais plus à rien! Ce boulot, tout ça, c'est tout ce que je sais faire. Je ne sais rien faire d'autre.**

 **\- Je t'apprendrais à faire autre chose. J'ai remarqué que tu étais intelligent et que tu avais un sens inné de l'analyse ainsi qu'un sens de l'observation hors du commun. Tu m'assisteras. Si Daiki est mon bras droit au sein du clan, toi tu seras mon bras droit dans les affaires. Tu me seconderas dans tous les entretiens que j'aurais et nous étudierons tous les dossiers ensemble. Cela te va? Tu penses pouvoir t'y habituer?**

 **\- Oui, je pense. Même si cela risque de prendre un peu de temps.**

 **\- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi?**

 **\- Le manque d'action. Depuis mes douze ans, on ne m'a entrainé que pour le combat. Alors passer à un travail de bureau, c'est vraiment un virage à 180°.**

 **\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais tu verras. Négocier un contrat, ce n'est jamais qu'une autre manière de combattre. C'est différent, mais ça reste un combat tout de même. Seules les armes sont différentes. Au lieu d'utiliser tes poings ou ton glock, tes armes seront les mots. Et crois-moi, ils peuvent faire bien plus de dégâts.**

* * *

Le temps passait et plus les semaines s'écoulaient et plus Kuroko s'habituait à son nouveau job. Il s'était avéré un excellent négociateur, manipulant avec beaucoup de talent l'art de la rhétorique. Il maniait les mots avec une aisance que son apparence n'aurait pas laissé soupçonner. Akashi en était plus que ravi. Les hommes avec qui ils négociaient n'étaient pas de taille et chaque contrat signé était très avantageux pour le clan. Le Kumichō avait su déceler ce talent que personne n'avait vu et cela était très bénéfique pour leur Famille. Et cela rendait le bleuté encore plus intéressant et encore plus attirant aux yeux de son compagnon.

Étant deux à abattre le travail, celui-ci avançait forcément plus vite et leur laissait plus de temps de libre. Akashi planifia donc, en secret, un petit week-end en amoureux. Il avait tout prévu, même la garde rapprochée qui serait réduite au minimum afin de garder un maximum d'intimité.

Ce fut donc en pensant se rendre à un énième rendez-vous d'affaires que Kuroko monta dans la voiture ce jour-là. Il était tellement plongé dans le dossier qu'il avait entre les mains, qu'il ne fit pas attention à la route que le véhicule empruntait.

Il ne se rendit compte de la destination qu'une fois arrivé à celle-ci. En voyant qu'ils étaient sur le tarmac d'un petit aérodrome, devant le jet privé de son petit-ami, il ouvrit les yeux en grand, restant silencieux, les mots refusant de sortir de sa bouche.

 **\- J'ai pensé que quelques jours de repos ne nous feraient pas de mal. Qu'en penses-tu?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire.**

 **\- Eh bien, imagine. Juste toi et moi, une villa au bord de l'eau, la plage, le soleil, et seulement Dazai et Murasakibara qui nous accompagnent. Et tu sais à quel point ils savent se faire discrets. Depuis que nous sommes en couple, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion de nous retrouver en amoureux. J'ai pensé que cette surprise te ferait plaisir.**

 **\- Elle me fait très plaisir. Je pense que c'est une idée fabuleuse.**

Les deux hommes se sourirent, s'embrassèrent tendrement et montèrent dans l'avion qui ne tarda pas à décoller pour s'envoler en direction d'Okinawa.

Ils arrivèrent à destination en seulement deux heures au lieu des deux heures quarante-cinq minutes qu'aurait demandé un vol commercial. Avoir un jet privé était vraiment un luxe très pratique. Une voiture les attendait pour les emmener jusqu'à la villa qui avait été préparée rien que pour eux. Le personnel de maison avait été réduit au maximum et ne se résumait donc qu'au majordome d'Akashi, arrivé la veille afin de pouvoir préparer la venue de ses maîtres.

Les tourtereaux purent donc s'installer rapidement avant d'aller profiter de la plage où ils se promenèrent tranquillement et, pour la première fois, main dans la main.

Ce fut détendus comme jamais qu'ils rentrèrent pour déguster le dîner aux chandelles préparé par Tanaka, leur majordome. Ils finirent sur la terrasse, chacun une tasse de thé à la main.

* * *

Étant donné que c'était le majordome qui s'était occupé de leurs bagages, Kuroko ne découvrit sa chambre qu'au moment d'aller se coucher. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il partageait la même chambre que son petit-ami, il rougit légèrement, ce qui fit apparaître un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres du roux. Il adorait le voir rougir. Cela le rendait encore plus mignon.

Cependant, ce dernier ne fit aucune remarque et se contenta d'enlacer Tetsuya par derrière, collant ainsi son dos contre son torse. Il déposa une série de baisers papillons le long de son cou et de sa mâchoire, tout en caressant ses abdominaux par-dessous son T-shirt. Il fit dévier sa bouche sur le lobe de l'oreille gauche de sa victime consentante, lui arrachant, au passage, quelques soupirs de bien-être. Ses mains étaient déjà remontées le long des flancs, les flattant de caresses aériennes, et avaient fini leur course sur les pectoraux, titillant et pinçant les boutons de chair qui se dressaient déjà de plaisir.

Le maillot se faisant sentir de trop, le plus grand ne se gêna pas pour le retirer et le jeter plus loin dans la pièce, avant de reprendre ses activités "manuelles". Les gémissements de son futur amant étaient, pour lui, la plus douce des musiques. Il désirait les entendre encore et encore, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Tout en lui déboutonnant son pantalon, il l'entraîna vers le lit où il le fit basculer de manière à le surplomber. Il s'empara alors voracement de ses lèvres en un baiser des plus passionné.

Quant à Kuroko, non seulement il pouvait sentir l'excitation de son partenaire, mais il sentait aussi sa propre érection pulser dans son pantalon qui devenait sérieusement trop étroit, bien que déboutonné. Il retint un soupir de soulagement quand il lui fut retirer, ne lui laissant que son boxer pour seul vêtement. Mais lorsqu'il voulut caresser, lui aussi, son vis-à-vis, il se rendit compte qu'il était le seul dénudé.

 **\- Seij** **ū** **ro, pourquoi suis-je le seul nu? J'aimerais, moi aussi, pouvoir te toucher.**

 **\- Eh bien, si tu y tiens tant que cela, déshabille-moi, Tetsuya.**

Le plus petit ne se fit pas prier et commença, fébrilement, à déboutonner la chemise qui lui cachait cette peau pâle si attirante. Il déposa un léger baiser à chaque bouton défait. Il finit par, lui aussi, jeter ce morceau de tissu au loin. Il s'attaqua ensuite à la ceinture et au pantalon, sentant son membre durcir un peu plus à la vue de la bosse plus que conséquente de l'autre, qu'il pouvait apercevoir à travers le textile du caleçon. Il ne put s'empêcher de caresser cette proéminence du bout des doigts, faisant se crisper le rouge.

Enfin tous les deux nus, le chef de clan reprit ses activités là où il les avait arrêtées. Il recouvrit de baisers le torse du bleu avant de recommencer à torturer les grains de chair dressés. Ses mains caressaient sensuellement l'intérieur des cuisses, contournant habilement la verge dressée, frustrant volontairement son propriétaire.

Il avait attendu ce moment tellement longtemps, qu'il voulait le faire durer le plus longtemps possible. Son amant avait beau gémir et supplier pour en avoir plus de sa part, il poursuivit à son rythme, faisant durer les préliminaires et n'oubliant aucune parcelle de peau. Il voulait découvrir ce corps dans son entièreté avant de le faire sien.

Il savait aussi qu'il s'agissait de la première fois pour Kuroko. Il voulait donc que ce soit un souvenir inoubliable pour lui. Il voulait le faire se sentir bien. Si bien qu'il n'éprouverait jamais le besoin de se donner à un autre. Il était le premier et il serait le seul. Il ferait tout pour garder son homme avec lui à jamais.

Lorsqu'il jugea que les préliminaires avaient suffisamment duré, il se saisit d'un flacon de lubrifiant dans la table de chevet et s'en enduit trois de ses doigts. Il reprit le membre érigé dans sa main gauche, le caressant doucement, alors qu'il glissait son index droit à l'intérieur de l'intimité palpitante du corps sous lui. Le plus petit se tendit un peu, surpris par l'intrusion, plus étrange que douloureuse. Il se crispa un peu plus à l'insertion du majeur, un certain inconfort commençant à se faire ressentir, surtout quand les appendices commencèrent à écarter ses chairs. Il serra les dents à l'entrée du troisième et dernier doigt, l'inconfort se transformant en douleur.

Son seme détourna admirablement bien son attention en prenant son membre entièrement en bouche. La chaude moiteur de cet antre buccal lui procurait tellement de bien qu'il en oublia la sensation de brûlure qui étirait son intimité. Il bougea les hanches, cherchant à approfondir le contact avec cette langue joueuse et ô combien experte. Mais il arrêta tous mouvements, lâchant un cri de pur plaisir, alors qu'une décharge électrique lui traversait le corps, remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Akashi était ravi. Il venait de trouver la prostate de son cher et tendre. Il la taquina encore un peu avant de retirer ses dactyles, sous un grognement insatisfait de son uke. Il combla, cependant, rapidement le vide ressenti avec quelque chose de plus imposant et de plus gros que des doigts, ayant, au préalable, enduit sa verge de lubrifiant. Il pénétra son amant d'un coup, puis patienta, le temps pour l'autre de se détendre et de s'habituer à sa présence. Il savait que la première fois pouvait être particulièrement douloureuse pour le soumis, surtout si le dominant ne faisait pas attention. Or, il voulait que cette première fois soit une bonne expérience pour son aimé, alors il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour amoindrir la douleur au maximum.

Au bout d'un certain temps, qui lui parut être une éternité, il sentit les chairs autour de son membre se détendre. Il tenta, alors, un premier mouvement, puis un second et enchaîna quand il entendit les gémissements de Kuroko. Il retrouva rapidement la petite boule de nerfs et s'appliqua à buter dedans à chaque pénétration. Les allers-retours, d'abords lents et langoureux, devinrent plus rapides et profonds, sur la demande de Tetsuya qui voyait des étoiles et sentait sa libération plus proche que jamais.

Le jeune chef de clan se saisit des jambes de son amant et les mit sur ses épaules, amplifiant ainsi ses coups de bassins qui se faisaient de plus en plus bestiaux. La chaleur de la pièce s'était augmentée de manière significative, les deux corps bouillants ne faisaient plus qu'un et les cris de plaisirs se répercutaient contre les murs de la chambre. Les soufflent étaient rapides et les deux jeunes-hommes sentaient qu'ils ne tiendraient plus très longtemps. Le rouge saisit le sexe de son amant et y appliqua des coups de poignets au même rythme que ses coups de reins, qu'il accéléra encore. Ce fut en criant chacun le prénom de l'autre qu'ils jouirent, le bleuté entre leurs deux corps en sueur, et le plus grand à l'intérieur de son aimé, en de longs jets brûlants.

Il se retira et s'allongea à côté de celui qui était désormais sien. Il le prit dans ses bras, dans un mouvement protecteur et possessif. Oui, il était à lui, et à personne d'autre, et même s'il savait que cet homme avait été entraîné à se battre, il le protégerait quand même, quoi qu'il arrive, et quel que soit l'ennemi.

Il pensa aussi que, pour la première fois, il n'avait pas mis de préservatif. Cela le fit sourire. Il avait vraiment marqué ce corps comme étant sien. De toute façon, Kuroko était vierge et, comme tous les membres du clan, ils faisaient, tous les deux, des check-up régulièrement. Il n'y avait donc pas de soucis à se faire de ce côté-là. Et puis, de toute façon, il n'y avait plus que Tetsuya dans sa vie. Il lui appartenait, tout comme il appartenait à Tetsuya. Il avait enfin trouvé son âme-sœur.

Ce fut sur ces pensées qu'il s'endormit, se calant sur la respiration lente et régulière du bleuté qui avait sombré avant lui.

* * *

*Voilà donc le troisième chapitre, un peu court, je vous l'accorde. J'essaierais de faire mieux pour le prochain. J'avoue qu'il est un peu, voire beaucoup fluffy pour un univers de yakuzas. Mais voyez cela comme un moment de douceur dans un monde de brutes! Et puis, ils n'allaient quand même pas s'envoyer en l'air au beau milieu d'une fusillade. Retour dans le monde des mafieux au prochain chapitre.

J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu, surtout à toi, ellie27 ;). Je vous donne donc rendez-vous la semaine prochaine.

Bises.


	5. Chapter 4

**RAR:**

 **Serpent d'ombre:** Je suis soulagée de lire ta review. J'avais peur d'avoir fait Akashi un peu trop OOC. Tu as raison, vive Daiki Aomine! C'est un peu le moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que la fic ne traîne pas trop en longueur. Pas que ce soit une idée qui me déplaise, mais sur ce coup-là, je ne me sens pas trop de faire une fic à rallonge. Et tu as bien raison. Les yakuzas aussi ont le droit d'être amoureux et tendres!

 **Ellie27:** Je savais bien que ce chapitre serait le tien. Je suis ravie qu'il t'ai plu. Je te rassure, c'est aussi les passages que je préfère quand je lis une fic. Comme tu dis, heureusement qu'Aomine n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche sinon, les deux tourtereaux seraient encore en train de se tourner autour sans oser avouer quoi que ce soit! Grâce à lui, ils ont pu avancer dans leur histoire. Et pour le kidnapping de Sei, il faut persévérer! Un jour, il sera à nous, et rien qu'à nous!

 **Licht-sama:** Je te remercie pour ton commentaire. Je suis ravie que le lemon t'ai plu, et aussi que tu ais envie de jeter un œil à mes autres fics. Et oui, tu m'as boosté grave. Je n'avais plus trop la motivation et je peux dire que c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu respecter mes délais et même reprendre l'écriture du chapitre suivant. Encore merci.

 **Note de l'auteure:**

Voici le dernier chapitre. Je suis navrée pour celles (et ceux) qui sont déçues. Mais j'espère que vous avez toutes (et tous) passé un agréable moment à lire cette histoire.

Je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui ont followé ou favorisé.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing:** Aka/Kuro

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4**

Il y a des choses sur lesquelles nous n'avons aucun contrôle, quelle que soit sa position sociale et quel que soit le pouvoir que l'on détient. Et quand on est confronté à l'une de ces choses, on se sent démuni, on cherche un coupable, quelqu'un à blâmer, mais bien-sûr, ça ne sert à rien. Parce-que ce n'est la faute de personne. C'est juste la vie qui est comme ça, injuste et impitoyable.

Akashi se retrouvait justement face à l'une de ces choses. Et comme tout un chacun dans ce genre de situation, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Extérieurement, il avait l'air tout aussi impassible que d'habitude, mais intérieurement, il était plus désemparé que jamais.

Il repensa aux quelques jours qu'ils avaient passé à Okinawa. Ils avaient été presque seuls au monde et ce séjour avait vraiment été enchanteur, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Alors comment ils avaient pu passer du rêve au cauchemar, en moins d'un mois? Il ne comprenait pas, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne se souciait pas du fait qu'il ne comprenne pas. Il ne se souciait que de ce cauchemar et de comment en sortir. Son cerveau carburait à toute vitesse, sans aucun répit, à la recherche d'une solution. Et cette scène qui se rejouait sans cesse devant ses yeux…

Il y avait forcément un moyen de s'en sortir, une solution, et il allait trouver, foi d'Akashi.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

Cela faisait une quinzaine de jours qu'ils étaient revenus de leur petite escapade sur les plages d'Okinawa. Elle leur avait fait un bien fou et ils étaient revenus beaucoup plus détendus. Ils s'étaient remis au travail l'esprit et le cœur plus légers.

Un soir, après le dîner, ils avaient décidé de faire une petite balade digestive dans les jardins du manoir. Le temps était frais mais agréable pour le peu que l'on prenne la peine d'enfiler une petite veste. Ils se tenaient par la main, profitant du calme qui les entourait à la faveur de la nuit. Et puis, soudain, Akashi avait senti la main qu'il tenait lui échapper. Son compagnon s'était écroulé, comme ça, sans signe annonciateur. Il était à demi conscient et respirait difficilement, n'arrivant même plus à parler. Les secours furent vite prévenus et le malade fut rapidement emmené à l'hôpital.

Il avait passé trois jours à enchaîner des examens en tous genres. Les médecins, connaissant le clan Akashi, vérifièrent plusieurs fois les résultats. Ils tenaient à être sûrs d'eux avant d'annoncer un diagnostic quelconque. Ils avaient bien vu que le jeune-homme était important pour le chef de clan et ils ne voulaient faire aucune erreur qui risquerait de leur coûter la vie. Ils avaient bien fait attention à poser toutes les questions nécessaires au patient qui avait tenu à ce que son compagnon soit présent.

 **\- Kuroko-san, heu, je veux dire, Kuroko-sama…**

 **\- Kuroko-san est suffisant, s'il vous plaît.**

 **\- Bien, Kuroko-san, vous êtes-vous senti essoufflé après un effort quel qu'il soit?**

 **\- Oui, en effet. Mais je n'ai jamais été très endurant, alors je m'y suis habitué.**

Les médecins notaient consciencieusement chaque réponse.

 **\- Ressentez-vous des douleurs thoraciques, que ce soit pendant un effort ou au repos.**

 **\- C'est déjà arrivé, mais plutôt rarement, alors je ne me suis pas inquiété plus que ça.**

Akashi, lui, serrait les dents et les poings, maudissant son amant de lui avoir caché ses symptômes, mais surtout, se maudissant lui-même pour n'avoir jamais rien remarqué. Mais l'interrogatoire continuait, impitoyablement, confirmant de plus en plus l'avis des médecins.

 **\- Vous arrive-t-il de tousser, alors que vous n'êtes pas enrhumé?**

 **\- Oui, mais comme tout le monde, j'imagine. Qui n'a jamais eu de chat dans la gorge?**

 **\- Une toux plutôt grasse ou plutôt sèche?**

 **\- Sèche.**

 **\- Avec des pertes de sang, lors des toux?**

 **\- Oui, mais une fois seulement, il y a un an, un an et demi.**

 **\- Des moments de fatigue intense, sans raison particulière?**

 **\- Je travaille beaucoup, je suis forcément fatigué. Je n'y vois rien d'inquiétant ou d'anormal.**

 **\- Bien, nous allons vous laisser vous reposer. Nous reviendrons quand les résultats des examens sanguins reviendront. Nous allons également vous faire passer des examens complémentaires. Des infirmières viendront vous chercher.**

S'en étaient donc suivis trois jours d'examens en tous genres, allant de l'électrocardiogramme à l'échographie du foi en passant par des radios des poumons et bien d'autres encore **(1)**. Ce furent trois jours d'attente et d'ignorance qui furent intenables pour le roux qui était plus inquiet que jamais pour celui qu'il aimait. Quant à ce dernier, il affichait une mine impassible, comme à son habitude. Mais son amant avait su déceler une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard céruléen qui se voulait pourtant serein. Sans doute ne voulait-il pas inquiéter son compagnon plus que de raison. Il s'en voulait déjà de ne pas avoir pris sa santé plus au sérieux et d'avoir caché ses symptômes au médecin du clan. Celui-ci les auscultait tous régulièrement, mais ne cherchait, lors des prises de sang, que les maladies les plus courantes ainsi que les MST.

Il s'interrogeait cependant sur le pourquoi de toutes ces questions, surtout celles concernant ses toux intempestives. Ses examens pulmonaires avaient toujours été normaux. Alors pourquoi?

Cependant, le résultat fut sans appel. Le bleuté souffrait d'une maladie pulmonaire rare à un stade avancé, et son état nécessitait une transplantation du bloc cœur-poumons.

En attendant de trouver un donneur compatible, il lui fut attribué un traitement à base d'anticoagulant et d'oxygénothérapie. Il fut également convenu qu'après une observation d'une semaine, pour voir comment il réagissait au traitement, il pourrait rentrer chez lui, avec consigne de revenir immédiatement au moindre problème.

On lui préconisa de poursuivre un effort physique minimal, sans pour autant trop pousser et sans pour autant négliger les temps de repos.

Ayant été inscrit sur la liste des demandeurs d'organes et étant en tête de liste, on lui remit un biper en lui expliquant que s'il se mettait à sonner, il lui faudrait venir à l'hôpital de toute urgence. On lui recommanda également d'avoir, toujours, une valise de prête, au cas où…

 _Fin du flashback._

* * *

Akashi se retrouvait donc allongé à côté de son amant, en train de le regarder dormir et d'écouter sa respiration plus ou moins laborieuse. Il avait contacté tous les plus grands spécialistes, même en dehors du japon, mais aux vues des documents et informations qu'il leur donnait, la réponse était toujours la même. Seule une greffe cœur/poumons pourrait le sauver. Et malheureusement, l'argent et le pouvoir ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité. Ce n'était pas cela qui leur ferait trouver un donneur. Surtout que Kuroko se refusait catégoriquement à se tourner vers le marché noir. Il refusait qu'un homme ou qu'une femme ne soit assassiné pour assurer sa survie. Il avait déjà du mal, psychologiquement, à se faire à l'idée de dépendre de la mort de quelqu'un, alors il ne voulait pas vivre grâce à un meurtre.

Cela pouvait paraître paradoxal pour un yakuza, mais il ne s'était jamais considéré comme un meurtrier. Bien-sûr, il avait déjà tué, mais pour défendre la vie de son maître. Jamais il n'avait tué de manière gratuite, ou en ayant une raison futile. A chaque fois, c'était parce-que la vie de Seijūro avait été en danger. Ça avait toujours été la seule raison qui l'avait poussé à agir. Il ne considérait cela que comme de la légitime défense ainsi que son devoir.

Il ne leur restait donc que l'espoir. L'espoir culpabilisant que quelqu'un de compatible meurt. Autant cela ne posait aucun problème à Akashi, autant cela faisait ressentir des sentiments contradictoires à Tetsuya. Bien-sûr, il voulait vivre, mais le fait que cela se fasse au détriment de la vie de quelqu'un qui n'avait rien demandé et qui, probablement, n'avait rien fait de mal le faisait culpabiliser malgré lui. Akashi le savait mais ne pouvait rien y faire. Il se contentait donc de regarder son homme déprimer, et tout cela le faisait se sentir encore plus impuissant.

Bon sang! Ce qu'il détestait se sentir impuissant! Il était un homme d'action! Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il rien faire? Il resserra son étreinte sur le corps endormi. Sentir le souffle du bleuté contre sa peau le rassurait. Il finit par s'endormir, lui aussi, maudissant le biper qui s'obstinait à rester silencieux.

* * *

 _Ellipse._

* * *

Un an. Cela faisait un an qu'Akashi vivait dans l'angoisse que son amant ne se réveille pas le matin, ou qu'on l'appelle pour lui dire qu'il les avait quittés. Un an qu'ils faisaient des allers-retours à l'hôpital pour des séjours plus ou moins longs. Le dernier en date avait duré un peu plus d'un mois pendant lequel Kuroko avait fait un arrêt respiratoire. Il avait dû être intubé pendant une dizaine de jours avant de récupérer une respiration autonome.

Il était rentré chez eux plus fatigué que jamais. Il n'avait quasiment pas quitté le lit pendant plus d'une semaine. L'Oyabun n'avait jamais vécu un stress aussi intense que pendant cette dernière année.

S'en était suivi une accalmie de quelques semaines. Le malade avait retrouvé un semblant d'appétit et se promenait mêmes dans les jardins du manoir, profitant du doux soleil du printemps. La vie semblait reprendre, plus ou moins, ses droits. Une certaine routine s'était installée, rassurante.

Mais ce jour de mai, alors que le chef de clan revenait d'une réunion importante, alors qu'il était parti à la recherche de son conjoint dans les jardins de la propriété, il le retrouva allongé par terre, la respiration sifflante et difficile, les mains et les bras écorchés de sa probable chute. Il se saisit rapidement de son portable et appela les secours, une fois de plus, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, une fois de plus, la peur de le perdre lui faisant un nœud aux entrailles, une fois de plus.

L'ambulance arriva rapidement et les premiers soins furent donnés avant d'emmener Kuroko à l'hôpital une fois son état stabilisé.

Il fut mis, cette fois encore, sous assistance respiratoire. La greffe se faisait de plus en plus urgente. Les médecins ne lui donnaient pas plus de six mois à vivre, à ce rythme. Akashi en était accablé. Même s'il n'en montrait rien, ses plus proches collaborateurs et amis l'avaient bien remarqué. D'ailleurs, tous étaient touchés par le malheur qui frappait celui qui avait été l'ombre du clan. Ils s'étaient attachés à lui et ne pouvaient croire qu'il ne serait peut-être plus là six mois plus tard.

Cette fois-ci, il fut décidé d'hospitaliser le bleuté pour une durée indéterminée. Akashi prit l'habitude de lui rendre visite chaque jour, quand son emploi du temps le lui permettait. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'abandonner ses responsabilités à la tête du clan.

Les bons jours, Kuroko était conscient et ils pouvaient échanger quelques mots, alors que les mauvais jours, il devait se contenter d'observer son amant en train de dormir. Une nouvelle routine s'installa alors, plus morne, plus grise, plus lourde et remplie d'incertitudes. Paradoxal, diriez-vous, les mots "routine" et "incertitude" n'allant pas vraiment ensemble. C'était pourtant ce que ressentait le jeune leader.

* * *

Alors qu'il revenait d'un rendez-vous d'affaires, qui s'était soldé par un partenariat fructueux, son portable vibra. Il décrocha, fébrile, en voyant que l'appel provenait du garde qu'il avait laissé au chevet de son amant.

 **\- Akashi.**

 **\- Akashi-sama, Kuroko-san a été enlevé!**

 **\- Quoi? Mais comment cela a pu arrivé? Tu n'étais pas censé le protéger?**

 **\- Ils étaient hyper bien déguisés, et ils ont eu l'aide d'un complice travaillant à l'hôpital. Ils ont profité du fait que Kuroko-san devait passer un examen de contrôle pour le sortir de la chambre, mais ils ne l'ont jamais ramené. Il n'y a vraiment rien que j'aurais pu faire, Akashi-sama.**

 **\- Atsushi, je n'ai que faire de tes excuses. Tu ratisses l'hôpital à la recherche du moindre indice susceptible de nous aider à le retrouver. De mon côté, je contacte Dazai pour qu'il se lance à sa recherche. Je te le dis, tout comme je le dirais à Dazai, retrouver Tetsuya est la priorité numéro une du clan. Et quand je dis "le retrouver", j'entends, bien-sûr, le retrouver en vie. Et tant que tu y es, retrouve-moi ce complice. Je m'assurerais qu'il ne puisse plus jamais travailler dans un hôpital. En fait, je m'assurerais qu'il ne puisse plus jamais faire quoi que ce soit.**

 **\- Bien, Akashi-sama.**

Le rouge raccrocha et téléphona immédiatement à son chef de la sécurité. Il lui demanda de mettre tous les hommes disponibles sur le coup. Le clan entier fut mobilisé. Vu l'état de santé du bleuté, cet enlèvement était des plus préoccupants. De plus, il espérait qu'un donneur ne fasse pas son apparition alors que Tetsuya n'était pas "disponible". Ce serait vraiment trop rageant et cela ôterait toutes chances de survie au malade. Il ne l'envisageait même pas. De toute façon, il comptait bien détruire les responsables, tous autant qu'ils étaient et il réduirait leur clan à néant. Ils avaient décidé de déclarer la guerre au clan Akashi, et bien soit, il ne se défilerait pas. Mais il était clair pour lui que cette action était suicidaire pour ses adversaires.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Dazai venait le voir, un dossier en main. Il avait réuni assez de preuves et d'indices pour pouvoir démontrer que le clan Haizaki était responsable du kidnapping. Il avait, en outre, retrouvé l'infirmier qui leur avait servi de complice. Il avait été longuement interrogé et torturé et servait, actuellement, de nourriture aux poissons de la baie de Tokyo.

Le Kumichō contacta tous les chefs de clan alliés au sien en téléconférence et les informa que le clan Haizaki leur avait déclaré la guerre. Il leur raconta le déroulement des faits et, avec leur collaboration, mit en place une stratégie de riposte qui avait pour finalité l'annihilation pur et simple du clan Haizaki.

Une fois la conférence terminée, il fit appeler Dazai et Aomine. Dès que ces derniers furent dans son bureau, il leur fit part de ses plans. Le responsable de la sécurité ainsi que le Wakagashira acquiescèrent et partirent en faire part à leurs hommes. Ils formèrent les équipes et les brieffèrent une dernière fois sur les différentes phases du plan et sur le déroulement de chacune d'entre elles, la première étant, bien entendu, de localiser Kuroko.

Grâce au réseau très étendu dont disposait le clan, il ne fallut que quelques heures pour localiser l'otage et confirmer, par la même occasion, que la famille Haizaki était bien la responsable de l'enlèvement. 24H plus tard, les équipes d'Akashi encerclaient le bâtiment et se tenaient prêtes à l'infiltrer à tout moment, n'attendant que l'ordre de leurs supérieurs. Ordre qui fut lancé à peine une heure après leur arrivée sur les lieux.

Ils pénétrèrent les locaux discrètement, réduisant au silence les gardes qu'ils croisaient, le tout, sans un bruit. En moins d'une demi-heure, ils avaient réussi leur intervention. Akashi se précipita vers le corps de son amant lorsqu'une sonnerie retentit. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait machinalement emmené le biper avec lui et que c'était ce dernier qui sonnait. En moins d'une seconde, il réagit et cria ses ordres.

 **\- Il me faut un véhicule, maintenant.**

 **\- Oui, Akashi-sama.**

Gardant son calme, Dazai tourna son regard vers MurasaKibara qui arriva au volant d'une ambulance. Au vue de l'état de son ancien subordonné, le garde du corps en chef avait préféré miser sur la prudence et s'était assuré d'avoir une ambulance sous la main. Visiblement, il avait bien fait. Même s'ils n'étaient pas médecins, au moins le transport serait plus pratique et plus confortable pour le malade.

* * *

Pendant que l'équipe médicale s'occupait de la transplantation, Akashi s'attelait au démantèlement du clan Haizaki, avec l'aide de ses alliés. Non seulement il se vengeait, mais en plus il s'occupait, s'évitant ainsi de trop penser et de trop s'inquiéter pendant l'opération chirurgicale que subissait son homme. Cette dernière prendrait plusieurs heures et il fallait bien qu'il fasse quelque chose afin de réprimer le plus possible ce sentiment d'impuissance qui le rongeait.

Quand il retourna à l'hôpital, le plan était sur les rails. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre patiemment la chute de l'empire ennemi. Tout s'était déroulé comme prévu, et il était impossible que l'on fasse le lien avec lui. La police débarquerait bientôt chez son rival pour l'arrêter, et il n'aurait aucun moyen de défense aux vues des preuves irréfutables qu'il avait semé ça et là. Une fois l'homme en prison, il ne doutait pas qu'il serait la victime d'un "accident fâcheux" duquel il ne réchapperait pas. Après tout, il était connu que la prison était un environnement dangereux.

L'ouverture des portes menant au bloc opératoire le sortit de ses pensées et il focalisa toute son attention sur les médecins qui se dirigeaient vers lui, la mine fatiguée.

* * *

Le soleil brillait et réchauffait la peau de l'homme au cheveux rouges qui était allongé sur un transat, dans son jardin, ses pensées tournées vers son amant au cheveux bleus. Il se rappelait la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, lors de cette soirée où Daiki les avait présenté. Il se rappelait aussi la surprise qu'il avait ressentie en apprenant que ce jeune-homme le protégeait depuis si longtemps sans même qu'il n'en ai eu conscience, alors que, d'habitude, il voyait tout. Mais lui, il ne l'avait pas vu, pas avant ce soir là. Il se remémora également leur premier baiser, alors que le bleuté se remettait d'une blessure par balle, puis leur première fois, à Okinawa.

Il ne put réprimer un petit sourire nostalgique. Que tout cela lui semblait loin maintenant. Quel homme serait-il devenu s'il ne l'avait pas rencontré? Son sourire s'éteint rapidement alors qu'il repensa à la maladie, puis à l'enlèvement. Quels sombres souvenirs.

Alors qu'il sentait le vague à l'âme le gagner, il sentit une main fraîche se poser sur son épaule, et une paire de lèvres douces se poser sur les siennes.

 **\- Il est rare de te voir perdu dans tes pensées, Seijūro. En temps normal, tu m'aurais entendu arrivé.**

 **\- Tu es le seul à avoir le droit de me surprendre. J'ai une totale confiance en toi, alors pourquoi serais-je sur mes gardes, Tetsuya?**

 **Kuroko ne répondit pas et se contenta de gratifier l'autre d'un de ses rares sourires en ajoutant juste:**

 **\- Je t'aime.**

Pas besoin d'en rajouter. Tout était dit dans ces simples mots. Seijūro l'avait sauvé de bien des manières et il l'en remerciait. Il l'avait aidé à tenir le coup quand on lui avait diagnostiqué sa maladie. Il l'avait retrouvé quand il s'était fait enlevé. Il l'avait emmené de toute urgence à l'hôpital pour qu'il puisse bénéficier de cette greffe providentielle. Il l'avait veillé et s'était occupé de lui durant sa convalescence. Et surtout…

Il l'avait sauvé de l'ombre et l'avait amené avec lui, dans la lumière.

* * *

 **(** **1)** **Tous les symptômes et examens énumérés sont réellement affili** **é** **s à l'hypertension artérielle pulmonaire, ou HTAP. (Source: Wikipedia)**

* Voilà, l'histoire est terminée. J'espère que vous avez aimé, vraiment. Comme pour les précédents, j'ai quelques doutes. J'espère que vous ne le trouverez pas bâclé. En tout cas, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, surtout toi, Lady Dragonnia. Je t'avoue que je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir totalement réussi ton défi.

En tout cas, je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout.

Bises.


	6. Réponses aux guests

**RÉPONSES AUX GUESTS:**

 **Lady Dragonnia:** Je suis soulagée que tu considères le défi comme relevé. J'avais vraiment peur que tu sois déçue. Et merci de m'avoir mise en favorite, et m'y garder!

 **Ellie27:** Je suis ravie que tu ais aimé cette fic. Surtout que je n'étais absolument pas sûre de moi, sur ce coup. J'ai un scoop pour toi. J'ai contacté Black Memoria au sujet d'un Aka/Kuro pour lequel elle n'a posté qu'un seul chapitre. On s'est mises d'accord pour que je la reprenne. Donc, d'ici quelques semaines, je posterais cette histoire qui, je l'espère, te plaira autant que les précédentes. Même si l'idée de base, ainsi que le premier chapitre, ne sont pas de moi, le reste le sera. Bien que Black Memoria écrira sûrement un paragraphe par-ci par-là, mais ceux-ci seront indiqués. J'espère que c'est une bonne nouvelle pour toi. En tout cas, je ne pouvais pas laisser un Aka/Kuro inachevé! Et, pour la fic suivante, je pense en écrire une un peu loufoque sur les bords où il y aura deux OC, une certaine Kama et une certaine Ellie. Ne me demande pas d'où me viennent ces prénoms, je n'en ai aucune idée. Non, ce n'est pas de la mauvaise foi! Ce serait un two shot. Ou plutôt deux versions d'un one-shot. C'est ma dernière idée en date pour qu'on ait un peu Akashi pour nous. Je sens qu'on va faire des jalouses! D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais juste me donner, en review, la couleur de tes cheveux, de tes yeux et me dire si tu mesures plus ou moins d'1m60, ça m'aiderais pour éviter de répéter «ellie» tous les trois mots. Si tu ne tiens pas à me donner ces infos, saches que ce n'est pas grave, je les inventerais. Ce n'est qu'une fiction, après tout. Le principal, c'est que tu saches qu'il s'agit de toi dans les bras de notre cher Akashi. Ah oui, je n'ai pas encore décidé si nous serions des filles ou des garçons dans cette future histoire. Tu peux me donner ton avis.

 **mikawaii-chan:** Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que la fic t'ait plu. J'espère que tu en liras d'autres.

Pour les autres, merci d'avoir followé, favorisé ou tout simplement d'avoir lu. Je vous donne rendez-vous très bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire.

Bises.


End file.
